Naruto of the Hidden Mist
by elfdrummer512
Summary: 6 year old Naruto is run out of Konoha by an angry mob. After being kicked out he runs into the Nidaime Mizukage, who takes him to Kiri and makes him his apprentice. Naruto works hard and excels as a ninja & swordsmen, then joins akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I do not own Naruto, or their characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto) (Also, this story is going to be similar to Naruto Kiryoku. So if you havent read it, then this might be a bit confusing. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new story)

Ch 1

"*pant* Gotta keep running." said a young boy running for his life.

"He's over here!" yelled a man holding a torch leading a mob

'Why are they doing this to me?' thought the little boy.

A young boy no older than six was running for his life from a mob from his own village. He ran for his life not knowing why the people in his village despised him so much. His whole life he always tried to do the right thing and be good, but they continued to call him "demon" and "monster". Because the villagers showed him hatred he started to go down the same path and hate the villagers themselves. Rocks, kunai, shurkines, and other objects were thrown at him, and the mob was gaining up on him. He thought he could go to his home, but it was being guarded by another mob, and he didn't know where else to go. It seemed everywhere he went there were people who hated him just waiting for him to arrive so they could do their part and put him through the same cruel acts that he was accustom to. The boy kept running and running until the only place he could think to go was the village gates. Every time he picked up speed the mob would do the same. Finally he could see the gate and just ran as fast as his feet could take him, it didn't matter to him anymore, and as long as the pain would go away he would leave the only place that he could call his home. The boy ran out of the village and into the forest. He kept running, he didn't look back, or even think to. The only thing on his mind was getting away from those people.

"Good reddens!" shouted one of the people in the mob.

The mob turned around to see the Hokage and a group of ANBU at his side. He was enraged with what the village had just done.

"So who wants to explain this one to me?" asked the Hokage.

"Well, we just did the village a big favor if you ask me." said one of the members of the mob.

"You are all under arrest." said the Hokage.

"WHAT!? You can't do this, we just saved the village." yelled the same mob member.

"No, you just ran Yondaime's son, his only surviving child out of the village. He wouldn't even look in your direction if he were still alive." said the Sandaime Hokage.

"WHAT?! NO, HE KILLED YONDAIME!" yelled another mob member.

"No, that was his son, he's the one who saved the village from destruction, and all of you are under arrest." said the Hokage.

AMBU went around placing handcuffs of everyone, a few people were stupid enough to run, but ANBU caught the majority of the mob.

"Do you want us to go after them Hokage-sama?" asked the ANBU captain.

"No, we'll worry about them later, go find Naruto and bring him back." said the Hokage.

Three members of the ANBU ran off into the forest to find him while the others took the mob members to the prison.

"You can't do this, we saved you!" shouted one of the mob members.

"You attacked a fellow Konoha villager, that's a crime punishable by death." said an ANBU captain in a dog mask.

"But he's the demon child. If we didn't take care of him, he would turn on us in the future." said the mob member.

The cell door was slammed shut, and the AMBU captain walked out of the prison. It had been several hours since the boy left the village, and Hokage was getting worried.

"How could this have happened?" Hokage asked himself.

"Don't blame yourself sensei. I was the one who was supposed to take care of him, and I failed at that." said a figure behind him.

"Now don't go blaming yourself Jiraiya, you weren't even here when it happened." Hokage said.

Jiraiya started walking toward the forest.

"Where are you going?" Hokage asked.

"I'm going to go look for him, I wasn't there when he needed me, and I'm not going to let that happen again." Jiraiya said.

The Hokage smiled and had a good feeling that he would find him.

"Good Luck, my student." Hokage said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose and the new day was upon the world. The suns rays hit the boys face and he woke up, he got up and just kept walking, every now and then stopping to rest, but he knew that he was a good distance from the village, but didn't know where he would go from there. All he knew was he wasn't welcome in Konoha anymore. He wiped the tears from his face and continued walking.

"Why…why do they hate me so much?" he asked himself.

He never did anything wrong, except play a few pranks on people every now and then. He continued to walk until he found a stream; he put his hands in the water and took a drink, then took his shoes off and put his feet in the water. The cool water felt great on his feet after walking for so long. He stayed at the stream for a while and took another drink of water then started walking again. He hadn't seen any villages or town for a long ways, but he just kept going, he knew he would find something eventually.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ANBU and Jiraiya kept searching around the village and anywhere else he might have gone.

'Come on he couldn't have gone too far.' Jiraiya thought.

"Sir still no trace of the boy." said and ANBU.

"Keep searching." Jiraiya said.

They ended up searching all the way toward the Valley of the End, and still no traces of the boy anywhere. It puzzled Jiraiya, a six year old boy somehow avoided dozens of ANBU and a sanin on his own.

"Where could you be?" Jiraiya asked himself.

The sun started to set and everyone returned to the village and reported that they found nothing. Jiraiya didn't want to give up, he felt that it was his fault that this happened to him, and he didn't keep his word to his student. He stayed up all night thinking about Naruto, he even watched the sunrise and was ready to search again, until an ANBU gave him a message from the Hokage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was his second day on his own in the forest. He didn't know where he was going, but he thought it was better then the village. Hunger had set in, and he was becoming exhausted. All hope he ever had was lost, he had no home, no family, no friends, and now almost no will to live. He sat against a tree and just sat there. The boy rested there for a good half hour when a man in what looked like the Hokage robes, but they were a sea foam green color where the red should be with the symbol of water on the hat, and he had wraps on both forearms, hands, the right side of his face, and his mouth and nose. The boy caught his attention, so he walked over to him. The man looked at the boy, and saw that he was hurt and tired.

"Hello there." said the man.

But the boy turned away in fear, he thought this man would be as cruel as the others. The man saw this.

"You don't need to be afraid, I won't hurt you." said the man.

The boy still said nothing, he just looked at him with distrust, and fear.

"Does my face wraps scare you?" the man asked.

The boy looked at him and shook his head.

"Then what is it?" the man asked.

He reached his hand out to show the boy he wouldn't cause him any harm. The boy looked for a second and took his hand, and stood up.

"Where are your parents?" the man asked.

"I…I don't have any." said the boy.

"I see, do you have any family around here?" asked the man.

"No." said the boy.

There was something special about this boy, he could just feel it, and seeing as he had no where to go, he would take him under his wing.

"Well, then you should come with me, these woods get dangerous at night." said the man.

'Why is he so nice to me?' the boy thought.

The man started walking, but noticed that the boy wasn't following him at first.

"Well, aren't you coming?" the man asked.

The boy thought it over and decided he was better off with him, then if someone from his village found him. He ran up to the man and stood by his side as he walked.

"Do you have a name?" asked the man.

The boy looked up and him, and hesitated to answer, but knew he would find out sooner or later.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." said the boy.

The man looked down at him as he walked.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm six." Naruto said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, age six. Have you ever wanted to become a ninja?" the man asked.

Naruto got a sparkle in his eye that was never there before.

"Yes, I was in the academy there, but…" Naruto said, but stopped.

"But what?" the man asked.

"The villagers ran me out of Konoha." Naruto said.

The man felt sorry for Naruto. How could anyone run a four year old out of his own village.

"I'm sorry to hear that Naruto. I've been to Konoha before, and they aren't the nicest people I've ever met, but I will change your life as you know it." said the man.

Naruto looked up at the man and wondered what he was talking about.

"I am Madara Uchiha, the Nidaime Mizukage, and I am going to personally train you to become stronger than any ninja in Konoha." He said.

"Really?!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, but it wont be easy. Kiri has the hardest genin, chunin, and jounin exams in the world, and because you'll be training under me personally the expectations will be higher. Do you understand?" The man explained.

Naruto couldn't believe this man was going to make his dream come true, he would be a ninja, but not just any ninja, and he was going to be trained under a kage.

"Yes. I do." Naruto responded.

"Good." Madara said.

They continued to walk for hours, they stopped a few times to eat, and let the Naruto rest, finally the came to the beach where a boat was waiting for him.

"Naruto…" said Madara.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Your training starts tomorrow, are you sure you're ready?" Madara asked.

"I am." Naruto said.

"Good." Madara replied.

They both got into the boat and headed toward Kiri.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage sat in his office when Jiraiya and Iruka walked in.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, have a seat." Hokage said.

Iruka had a seat while Jiraiya leaned against a wall.

"I'm sorry, but ANBU has searched for two days, and still found nothing. We have to assume the worst has happened." Hokage said.

"No, that can't be, they're just not searching hard enough." Iruka said.

"I know this is hard on both of you, but we have to give up on the search. We are having a funeral session for him, and it will be by his family's memorial site." explained the Hokage.

Iruka was full of tears, and Jiraiya kept completely emotionless, even though he felt so many emotions all at once. He walked over to Iruka and placed his hand on his shoulder. They then walked out of the Hokage's office and went their separate ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka walked into his classroom and faced his students.

"Class will not be held today." He said.

Some of his students knew something was wrong.

"Why Iruka sensei?" asked a pink haired girl in the middle of the classroom

"Your classmate Naruto Uzumaki has passed away." Iruka said.

Everyone in class got quite, and didn't know what to think. The loudest kid in their class would no longer be with them. Even though most of them were suppose to hate him, they felt really bad. They all went home and told their parents why they were home. Their parents showed no real emotion toward what they said, but they were required to go to the funeral because of the Hokage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked over the boat and saw a big island in front of him.

"Sensei, is that Kiri?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it is, this is your new home." Madara said.

The boat landed at the docks and the two of them got off the boat and walked into the town. Everyone looked at the boy walking next to the Mizukage, but not in fear or confusion. They seemed to accept him. It might have been because of the Mizukage, but he felt safe, and comfortable with this place. The village was nothing like Konoha, it had patches of mist in many parts of the town, and it didn't look very rich but the people didn't seem to mind it to much. Everyone seemed to get along with each other. The only real bad thing about the village was some of the buildings seemed really old and needed repairs. They arrived at the Mizukage's mansion and walked in, it looked like a giant dojo to Naruto. There were weapons all over the walls, some he didn't even know existed. Madara walked him upstairs and showed him a room with a mat in the center and an alarm clock next to it.

"This is your room, it isn't much, but we can fix it up for you during your training." He said.

Naruto walked in. it was very clean and plain. It wasn't anything like his old room, but he didn't mind at all, someone finally noticed him and didn't show hate toward him. He turned to look at Madara, and gave the kage a hug, his eyes started to tear up, but he held it in as well as he could.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

Madara looked down at him and ruffled his hair.

"There is no need to thank me Naruto. I assure you, you will become strong and I will see to it that you do." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I do not own Naruto, or their characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto)

Ch 2

Seven years ago the Nidaime Mizukage took in a young boy he found in the forest near Konoha. He took him under his wing and showed him the ways of the mist ninja. He even took time out of his hectic days to personally train him, and when he couldn't he had the seven swordsmen of the mist train him. The boy grew strong, stronger than he ever anticipated. During one specific training exercise he released a blood red colored chakra which gave him abilities that have never been seen by human eyes before. Madara knew that was the chakra of the Kyuubi, and he knew who Naruto's family was. Naruto was scared that his sensei and the swordsmen, the only family he ever came to know would abandon him, but they didn't. They accepted him for his power, and never gave up on him. They showed him how to use his power to his advantage, and protect himself, and those he loved. Madara told him everything he knew about Naruto's family and he was happy to find out he had two brothers and a sister out in the world. He also told him that he would locate them and reunite them with Naruto so he could know his true family. Eventually, Madara retired as Mizukage and gave the position to someone else, but continued to train Naruto as best he could until tragedy struck. The Sandaime Mizukage died in battle and Madara took it upon himself to name one of Kiri's other jinchuriki as the Yondaime Mizukage, on the condition he would help Naruto train to control the beast within him, he accepted. Naruto excelled in all his abilities and soon at the age of seven he took the genin exam and passed with flying colors. On another training session he had yet another miraculous thing happen to him…his eyes changed. When word of this reached the Mizukage he rushed to him and saw his blue eyes changed to a light purple stretching all over his entire eyes, and his pupil was surrounded by six rings, Madara was extremely impressed, Naruto unlocked the rin'nengan eye at age ten. He continued to train under the former and current Mizukage and the swordsmen, and soon became a swords master himself, but his sword was different from any in the swordsmen of the mist, because he made his himself. He took a meteorite and melted it with the dust of crushed diamonds, and created the strongest sword in the entire village. Now age thirteen he passed the chunin exams and was the talk of the village, he was recognized as a prodigy of Kiri, and never hesitated to defend the village from any threat. Naruto had the respect of his village, and superiors, he also gained a new dream, to become one of the swordsmen of the mist, and eventually the Mizukage. He truly had an amazing life, and no regrets what so ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the center of his home was the training room which Naruto meditated in. He sat in the center of the room and meditated just as he always did before training. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands in the tiger sign. He wore wraps around his arms, hands, and fingers, a black ripped up shirt with fishnets underneath, dark blue pants with his kunai holster and shuriken pouch at his waist, a new black chunin vest over his shirt, his sword on his back, wraps over his nose and mouth, and his mist village headband worn proudly on his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked around, the room was completely dark, but his rin'nengan allowed him to see everything as clear as day.

"Training room, level ten." Naruto said.

An assault of shurikens and kunai came flying at him, and without a second wasted Naruto pulled his sword out and blocked off every shuriken and kunai that came his way. After the weapon assault four wooden puppets rose from the ground and charged at him all at once, he used his sword to block all the puppets attacks and then cut all four of them in half , he soon walked out of the training room without a scratch on him.

'To easy.' He thought.

He looked at his sword with great pride, the blade was the darkest black he ever seen, it glossed in the light because of the mixture of the metals in the meteorite and the diamond dust, and he created the hardest metal known to man, the hilt was a normal katana hilt without the hand guard, but this one had a weaved texture all over the handle giving it grip. He sheathed his sword and was going to request a high ranked mission from the Mizukage, but first he would inform Madara of his request. He arrived at his office and was shocked at what he saw.

"Well Madara it all comes down to this." said Zabuza holding his blade at the former Mizukage's throat.

'Zabuza? ' Naruto thought.

Naruto saw Zabuza and one of their hunter nins attacking his sensei. This boiled his blood, one of their own was going to kill his sensei. He slammed the door opened and drew his sword.

"What?!" Zabuza yelled.

"Step away from my sensei." Naruto said as he pointed his sword at Zabuza.

Zabuza let a laugh out and looked at the hunter nin.

"Haku, take care of the pest." Zabuza said.

The hunter appeared behind Naruto and made a hand sign with one hand.

"Crystal ice mirrors." said Haku.

A mass amount of mirrors appeared around Naruto and Haku entered one of them.

"What the hell is this?!" shouted Naruto.

"That would be Haku's blood limit, however it's very different from yours Naruto." Zabuza said.

Naruto suddenly felt pain all over his body, and when the pain stopped he saw dozens of needles sticking out of his body.

"Just look Nidaime your greatest student is no match for mine, and I'm going to keep you alive just long enough to see him die." Zabuza said.

Madara said nothing, he knew that was a strong jutsu, but also had full confidence in Naruto, he watched him grow so much, and get stronger than anyone ever expected. He was sure that nothing would stop him. Naruto got right back up and looked at his sensei.

"Don't worry sensei, as soon as I'm out of this we can take down Zabuza together." Naruto said.

"It's useless, no one has ever survived my jutsu before." Haku said.

"Yeah, but I be none of them was as strong as I am." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about? I've already killed three of the swordsmen of the mist, and Zabuza-sama and I going to finish the others off when were finished with you and your sensei." Haku said.

Naruto stood up and started laughing and Haku. He sheathed his sword and continued to laugh.

"What is he doing Madara?" asked Zabuza.

Madara smiled and kept watching Naruto.

"You'll see Zabuza." Madara replied.

Naruto continued to laugh at Haku, and as he kept laughing it started to sound more and more demonic.

'What is this power…it…it feels like pure evil.' Haku thought.

Haku looked at Naruto and saw that his eyes changed from light purple to blood red and his pupils became slits, he grew claws that ripped our of his wraps, his visible whiskers became thicker, and soon blood red chakra started pouring out and cloaking Naruto's body giving him chakra ears and a chakra tail. Both Haku and Zabuza looked in fear at Naruto. It didn't take long for Haku to launch another attack, but this time not one of his needles made contact, and Naruto let a roar out and destroyed all the mirrors.

"WHAT THE HELL?! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Zabuza yelled.

"Hehehe, oh Zabuza…you're so full of yourself that you forget other peoples powers." Madara said.

Zabuza looked at Madara and saw his eyes change. They both turned red with three red dots around a black pupil, and three black bars expanding outward to the edge of the iris.

'What…What is that?' thought Zabuza.

He looked over at Haku and saw that for the first time in his life he was scared.

"Haku come on!" he shouted.

Zabuza and Haku ran toward the window and fled the scene. Madara deactivated his sharingan, and looked over at Naruto who was calling off the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Are you alright sensei?" Naruto asked.

He walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Naruto, and you?" he asked.

"I'm ok, I was just worried about you." Naruto said.

"I want you to come with me." Madara said.

Both Madara and Naruto walked over to a door that leads down under their mansion. They walked for a good ten minutes, but they arrived at a dead end. Madara made hand signs and the walk sunk into the ground. They both walked in and saw a group of people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

'Who are these people?' thought Naruto.

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet the akatsuki." Madara said.

Naruto looked at him with a confused look.

"The criminal organization?" Naruto asked.

"Well Madara it seems he's know about us for a while, yeah." said a blond man on the ceiling.

"Yes, I've been training him for this day, and thank you for the tip Kisame." Madara said.

"It was no problem Nidaime -sama." Kisame said.

"Kisame? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead." Naruto said.

Kisame walked over and kneeled down to Naruto

"That's what I wanted everyone to think. I've known about Zabuza's betrayal for a while, so I needed to disappear." Kisame said.

Naruto smiled at the man who trained him for several years, and was glad that he was alive.

"So why are we here sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I told you I would help you find your family…and I've found one of your brothers." Madara said.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was so happy to finally meet a member of his family.

"Nagato present yourself." Madara said.

A man about seventeen years old with red hair that covered half his face, and a mass amount of piercings walked forward and presented himself to Naruto and Madara. It took Naruto a second, but he saw that they both had the same eyes, the rin'nengan eyes.

"Nagato, this is your little brother, Naruto." Madara said.

Their eyes met and they instantly knew it was true. Neither of them asked how they were separated, and now didn't care.

"Just as I promised." Madara said.

Nagato gave him a smile, and Naruto did the same. They couldn't hold it in any longer and gave each other a hug for the first time. Naruto looked up at his sensei, and could express how happy he was at that moment.

"Thank you sensei." Naruto said.

They let go of each other and were ready to hear the reason they were called here.

"As all of you know an attempt to kill me by Zabuza Momochi has just occurred, there's also a good chance he'll attempt to kill the Mizukage as well. This can't go unpunished, if he gets in our way again it could put a stop to our plans." Madara said.

"Our plans?" Naruto asked.

Madara looked down at the young ninja, the boy who he considered a son.

"Yes Naruto, Kisame is a member of akatsuki, as is your brother, and I…I am the leader." Madara said.

Naruto didn't know what to think, he heard the villagers talk badly about akatsuki, and now he finds out his sensei is their leader.

"I don't understand." Naruto said.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think you were ready to join, but now I know. Naruto, you are stronger than anyone in this room, including me, you are ready to join." Madara said.

"But…but I thought akatsuki are missing nin who want world domination." Naruto said.

"No, we are not." Nagato said.

Naruto looked at his brother and wondered what that meant.

"Naruto, you were trained to join since the day I found you." Madara said.

"We want world peace, and we believe you can lead us to our goal." Nagato said.

"World peace?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but people wont see it as that. They see it as world domination, but soon they wont. I'm asking you Naruto, will you help our cause?" Nagato asked.

Naruto just found his brother, and all thanks to his sensei. He did want to help if it would bring world peace, but didn't know if he was truly strong enough, but he knew his family wouldn't lie to him.

"Ill do it." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto." said a blue haired woman next to Nagato.

"Naruto, I think you should get to know everyone here. I'm going to report the attack by Zabuza, and put a wanted poster up. Nagato you're in charge of Naruto." Madara said.

"Yes leader-sama." Nagato said.

Madara walked up stairs and left Naruto alone with the akatsuki. It took him a minute but he was ready to find out who he was going to be working with from now on.

"I know your nervous little brother, but don't be. I wont let anything happen to you." Nagato said.

Naruto instantly felt better knowing he had flesh and blood watching over him.

"I am Konan, and this is Yahiko, we're your brother's partners." The blue haired woman said with a guy with orange spiky hair.

Kisame walked over to him and help introduce everyone.

"The one on the ceiling is Deidara." Kisame said.

Naruto looked up and saw the blonde staring back at him.

"This is Kakazu." Kisame said pointing to a tall man who wore a mask.

"I am Sasori of the Red Sand." said a red haired man.

"I am Itachi Uchiha." said a man with the same sharingan eyes as his sensei.

'They have the same eyes and last name, are they from the same clan?' Naruto thought.

"And we are Zetsu." said a man with a black and white face, and a venues fly trap on his body.

A few hours passed and Naruto was getting to know the akatsuki and their plans for the world.

"So you need the Kyuubi's power to do so?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, normally we would extract it's power, but that would kill you in the process. So leader-sama found a better way to complete our mission." said Nagato.

"How?" Naruto asked.

["Make you the host of all nine bijuu."] said black Zetsu.

"How will that bring world peace?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain it. When countries are at war they tend to use other smaller countries land as their battle fields, and that causes people who aren't even involved to feel pain. Then those countries will be in need of help, that's where we come in. If you hold the power of all nine bijuu then you can either transform into them of use them as summons, and we can save the country and its people from a war that they don't even want part in. If we use their power to fend off the other nations then word of this will spread, then other nations already at war will call upon us for help, and the cycle continues." Nagato explained.

"Then wont that bring war instead of prevent it?" Naruto asked.

"That may happen, but when it does, we attack them instead of their opponent, word will spread on how powerful we become then everyone will be scared to start war, therefore an era of peace will exist, and akatsuki will always be there to make sure that peace will strive through war." Nagato said.

"And we're going to do this for free?" Naruto asked.

"No, all we will ask in return is to have a base in their nation, two new members of akatsuki from the village so we can grow with the world, and medical treatment for any injuries." Nagato said.

Naruto had to admit it was a solid plan and it could work, but he didn't know how his body would react to all nine bijuu in him, but if it would bring world peace then he was willing to go through whatever could happen.

"I do want to know something though." Naruto said.

"What would that be?" asked Nagato.

"When do I get my cloak?" Naruto asked.

"Although you are a member of akatsuki you are still a young child, and if you wear our attire then people would think we are corrupting children and they will believe the rumors of world domination." Itachi said.

"True." Naruto said.

"You will get your cloak at sixteen, when you wont look like a child." Nagato said.

Naruto was ok with that, he learned that it is best to wait most of the time, and he was already an official akatsuki member as is.

"When you turn sixteen you will also start your missions, and since you are a jinchuriki you will be able to sense out other jinchuriki and bijuu." Kisame said.

"Do we really have to wait that long? What the hell are we going to do until then?" asked Kakazu.

"We need to stay hidden, and gain associates and land for new bases. That is our main priority." White Zetsu said.

"And to locate Orochimaru." Itachi said.

"Who's Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"He's a former member of akatsuki, and the one who separated our family." Nagato said while looking at the ground.

When Naruto heard that, everything in his mind repeated that name. He never met him, but he made him angry for what he did to his family.

"He's mine." Naruto said with an evil glare in his eye

"Come again?" Kisame asked.

"He's mine…I want the mission to seek him out and make him pay for what he did to my family." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you are strong, but he's one of the legendary sanin, even leader-sama would have problems against him." Itachi said.

"I don't care, when I find him, I'm going to kill him. Him, that traitor Zabuza and anyone who gets in my way." Naruto said.

"Don't be so hasty Naruto, we will give you the chance." Kisame said.

Out of nowhere everyone heard and explosion coming from upstairs. The akatsuki headed to a trap door that lead out, but Naruto went the other way and tried to go upstairs and get his sensei, but Nagato grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing? We need to save sensei." Naruto said.

"Leader-sama will find a way out, but you need to come with us. I'm responsible for you." Nagato said.

Naruto tried to break the hold Nagato had on him, but had no luck. The only thing he could think about was if sensei was alright, and it didn't matter who got in his way he would save him. Nagato kept his grip, but could tell Naruto was putting up a fight as he tried to break free.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Naruto shouted.

"Come on, we have to go now." Nagato said.

Naruto broke free of his brother's grip and ran back upstairs and saw the mansion in flames.

'Sensei…' Naruto thought.

The only thing on his mind was getting his sensei to safety and leaving the mansion. He ran through the mansion until he found a stack of flaming boards on top on a man wearing Madara's battle armor.

"No…no this can't be happening." Naruto said.

All he could see was the hand of the man, and as much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew his sensei was the only on in the building when this happened Naruto fell to his hands and knees all he could think to do was punch the ground over and over again. Nagato and Konan caught up with him and helped him up and ran out of the mansion with him. They met up with the other akatsuki along the shore of the village, then everyone got in a boat and started leaving the island. Naruto looked back and saw his home up in flames, tears came to his eyes as it burned. It was the saddest day in his life, the only person who was a father figure to him had died, and he lost his home again.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I do not own Naruto, or their characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto)

Ch 3

The boat finally came to shore in the Wave country, the only two people that could tell that just by looking at it were Kisame and Naruto. Everyone got off the boat, took their cloaks off and left any evidence of who they were in the boat, and went into town to gather some supplies for the journey ahead.

"Everyone get into your team and gather anything you think will be useful, we'll meet back at the boat in three hours." Nagato said.

The teams were separated and everyone walked off in a different direction. Naruto walked with Kisame and Itachi since he knew Kisame pretty well. They mostly bought dried and canned food that could last a while. Everyone who looked at them knew who Kisame and Naruto were no matter how much they tried to hide it. Naruto was looking at a pair of goggles with tinted lenses, and they didn't bulge out making people eyes look like bug eyes. Kisame saw Naruto eying them down and he knew they had more than enough money to spare. He looked for the owner of the shop and paid for the goggles. The shop owner put them in a bag for Naruto and the three walked out.

"You know you didn't have to do that Kisame." Naruto said.

"I know, but I also know how you've been feeling since yesterday, and I know nothing will change what happened, but I can still do things for you when I have the chance." Kisame said.

"Kisame if you keep treating him like a kid he's going to turn out weak." said Itachi.

"Well you obviously have no idea how strong he really is. I've fought beside this "kid" for years, and I believe he could take you on Itachi." Kisame said.

Itachi gave Kisame a glare then looked at Naruto, there was something about him that he couldn't shake off, he knew about the rin'nengan eyes and how strong they was, but that wasn't it. He even began to think for a second that Kisame was right about him.

"He lacks hate, therefore he could never defeat me." Itachi said.

Naruto stopped and looked at Itachi with a death glare, and when Itachi met his eyes he realized he was wrong. He saw more hate and pain than in his own eyes. Itachi could see that his eyes were different from Nagato's, maybe even stronger, and even Itachi couldn't take on Nagato and live to tell about it.

"Come on." Itachi said.

Naruto walked beside Kisame and didn't even look at Itachi for the rest of the day. They were the first ones back at the boat and put their gear back on Naruto just looked back at the ocean and couldn't stop thinking about his sensei.

'I should have been able to protect him.' Naruto thought.

He stayed quite for a few hours, and then the rest of akatsuki came back and put their gear on, and were ready to leave. The boat was packed, Kakazu and Kisame started to put the boat out to sea when Naruto got out and stepped back on shore.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Nagato asked.

"I'm staying behind." Naruto said.

"Why?" Nagato asked.

"I'm going to find Zabuza and make him pay for disgracing the mist ninja and what he did to sensei." Naruto said.

"What makes you think he's still here?" asked Kisame.

"I can't explain it, but it's as if I can feel his presence. I need to do this." Naruto said.

The akatsuki knew there wouldn't be anything they could say to change his mind. Nagato stepped out of the boat and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Make leader-sama proud, little brother." Nagato said.

"I will Nagato." Naruto said.

Nagato gave him a hug, then got back in the boat and akatsuki set off to the Fire country.

"Meet us in Ame after your mission." yelled Nagato.

Soon they disappeared into a thick cloud of mist and Naruto walked back into town to find a place to stay until his mission was complete. It would be difficult since this was one of the more poor parts of the water country, but no matter what part it was, he would still risk his life to protect it no matter what. He had been walking for hours and still nothing, so far all he got was a few weird looks from the villagers but he didn't know why. He walked over to a hotel office to see how much it was to stay in a room when he noticed threw the window it was being robbed.

"I said gimme all the money and Ill let you go." said a man with a machete in his hand.

"I told you that's everything we have." said the owner.

Naruto saw through the window that the owner had his family in the back for protection, and that he was standing his ground against the man, but he didn't have any weapons hidden or seem to have any fighting skills. Naruto hated it when people took advantage of anyone who had no skills in fighting or anything like that. So he decided to even the scale. He opened the door calmly and waited to the man to notice him. The man got a weird look in his eye, and Naruto knew what that look meant. The man ran over to Naruto and pinned the machete blade against his chest.

"Ok, if you don't gimme all the money then this guy dies." said the man.

"Ok, ok Ill do it." said the hotel owner.

He started pulling more money out of the cash register, and when the man was distracted from the money Naruto broke free from the man and pinned him against the wall. He twisted the man's arm then let go of his body and he fell to the ground.

"You punk, Ill kill you." said the man.

He got back up and tried to attack Naruto with his machete, but Naruto drew his sword and cut the machete in half. The man was frozen in fear as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Give him back his money, then leave and never let me see your ugly face again." Naruto said.

The man gave the hotel owner his money back and ran out the door as if his life was in danger. Naruto sheathed his sword and walked over to the hotel manager.

"Are you and you family ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we're fine thanks to you. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, ." Naruto replied.

"You're the Naruto Uzumaki? The prodigy of the Nidaime Mizukage?" he asked.

"That would be me." Naruto replied.

"Thank you so much, how can I repay you?" he asked.

"Well how much is it to stay here?" Naruto asked.

"For you, free." He said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, after risking your life for a complete stranger, it's the least I can do." He said.

"Well, I will pay you something for letting me stay, and thank you." Naruto said.

The hotel owner gave him a key and he walked upstairs to his room. He walked in and took off his vest and headband. After getting settled in he decided to try and find any information on Zabuza or his whereabouts. He had no luck no matter where he went. He tried the bars, and anyone who looked like they had money. He came across a few people who saw a man with a large sword, but no hunter nin at his side. A few people thought he was talking about Kisame, or the other Swordsmen that got a way, but no Zabuza. He must have searched the entire island and still found nothing. He walked toward town and was going to get something to eat. He discretely put his headband into a backpack he carried with him just before walking inside a restaurant and ordered some fried squid and octopus. It didn't take long for the food to get at his table. He just started eating, but he was really listening to every conversation to see if anyone would slip something up and hoped it could give him any clues to where his target could be. He finished his food and paid the waitress and a tip when he heard something that caught his ear.

"The bridge builder is almost finished with the bridge, and I want to know why you haven't struck yet?" said a short man wearing sunglasses.

"We're going to plant bombs in every section of the bridge and destroy it after its complete, that way he wont have the supplies to rebuild it." said another man.

"This better work, otherwise Ill have your head. I relayed on the mist swordsmen the first time, and that's one to many failures for my missions." said the short man.

"Don't worry, I wont fail, I never fail." said the other man.

Naruto walked outside and waited for the men to walk out, and he made a water clone just to make sure they didn't walk out the back. It only took a few minutes for the man talking about the bombing to walk out. Naruto thought he would be enough, so he called off the clone and followed the man until they were alone. The man turned around and saw Naruto staring at him.

"I've known you've been following me since the restaurant, now what do you want?" asked the man.

Naruto walked closer, but with caution in case he had something up his sleeve.

"First I want to know who that was with you." Naruto said.

"Well he's just a client of mine, who needs a job done." said the man.

"You mean blowing up the bridge?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it would be a sore on his part and I wont get paid." said the man.

"And second, who was the man that failed the mission the first time?" Naruto asked.

"Some swordsmen who thinks he's hot shit because he has a giant sword." The man said.

'Zabuza.' Naruto thought.

"But I don't see why my client expected more from him, the mist ninja are really going down hill since the Nidaime Mizukage." The man said.

Naruto could care less if you insulted him, but his fellow mist nin, and his sensei is what set him off, but he kept his cool and just pulled his headband out from his backpack and put it on. The man got a good look at it and let a small laugh out.

"So, you're one of those nin as well?" the man said.

Naruto just gave a grin and stared the man down. He could tell that he didn't have much fighting skills if that and he hated fighting someone who couldn't defend themselves, but this time he was willing to make an exception. Naruto lunged his body forward and landed a hit to the mans chest, then kicked the side of his knees and heard a snap. The man was about to let a scream of pain out, but Naruto covered his mouth.

"What was that about mist nin being weak? I believe I just took you down." Naruto said.

The man just looked him in the eyes and tried to hold the pain in as best he could.

"Now I'm going to ask you a few more questions, and don't lie, I can feel your pulse and Ill know. Blink one eye for yes and both eyes fro no. Got it." Naruto asked.

The man blinked one eye.

"Good. Have you planted any bombs yet?" Naruto asked.

The man blinked one eye.

"Are they under the bridge?" Naruto asked.

The man blinked both eyes.

"Are they in the gaps of concrete?" Naruto asked.

The man blinked one eye.

"Are there more than five?" Naruto asked.

The man blinked one eye.

"More than ten?" Naruto asked.

The man blinked both eyes.

"Do you know anything about the swordsmen that your client hired?" Naruto asked.

The man blinked one eye.

"Do you know where he is?" Naruto asked.

The man blinked both eyes.

"Does he have anyone with his for the mission?" Naruto asked.

The man blinked one eye.

"Do you know why the bridge is being built here?" Naruto asked.

The man blinked one eye.

"Do you know why you're going to call off the bombing and never danger this island again?" Naruto asked.

The man blinked both eyes.

"Ok, Ill tell you. If the bridge is built then this island then business will come and the towns will get richer and not have to depend on the only rich people, who only take their money for no reason. This is as much my home as Kiri is, and I will defend it just as I would Kiri. If you don't remove the bombs, and tell your client the deal is off then I will find you and kill you." Naruto said.

The man just looked at him and let a chuckle out.

"You think this is funny?" Naruto asked.

The man blinked one eye.

"You know how painful your injuries are?" Naruto asked.

The man blinked one eye.

"That was less than one percent of my full power. The Nidaime Mizukage wouldn't let me use more than fifteen percent of my power unless I was about to die. So you should watch yourself. I'll be keeping my eye on you." Naruto said.

He let go of the man's mouth and walked away. The man just looked as he walked off, and could help but wonder how he was or why he was so worried about this mission. He saw a big piece of wood and used it to pull himself up and walk to his client's base of operations.

"A Kiri nin?" asked the short man from the restaurant.

"Yeah, he was a young boy, no older than twelve maybe thirteen, and yet he was stronger than anyone I've ever seem before." said the man.

"So, because of some kid you're going to call off our deal?" the short man asked.

"I have no choice. He said he didn't even use one percent of his true strength, and he shattered my knee cap. And he knows about the other Kiri nin you hired." said the man.

"What?" asked the short man.

"He started asking questions as if he already knew the answers, and one of them was if any swordsmen were hired. I think he knows about Zabuza." said the man.

"Was the kid blonde, have whisker marks, arm wraps, with purple eyes that had six rings around them?" asked Zabuza who just walked in the room.

"Yeah, that was his exact description. How do you know him?" the man asked.

"I trained him, along with the other swordsmen of the mist, and both the Nidaime and Yondaime Mizukage. He's as much a threat as Kakashi, and akatsuki, maybe even greater." Zabuza said.

"This kid has the skill of the copycat ninja?" asked a guard.

"Yeah, he's the strongest Kiri nin under eighteen, and an excellent sword master, but his true power comes from his eyes, and the demon within him." Zabuza said.

"What do you mean demon?" asked the short man.

"He is the host of the Kyuubi, a jinchuriki." Zabuza said.

"I see…he would make for a good guard." said the short man.

"Don't count on it Gato, his loyalty lies only to Kiri. He's probably after me and Haku anyways." Zabuza said.

"Well then, we'll just take care of him if he's threatening my business." Gato said.

"You don't get it, he's stronger than any of your guards. He took me out in one hit, the second one was just for fun." said the man.

"Well then I have no use for you." Gato said.

Gato pointed his fingers at the man and one of his guards stabbed him with a katana, and let his body fall to the ground.

"Get him out of my site." Gato said.

A guard picked the body up and took it out of the room. Zabuza couldn't believe that Naruto followed him just for revenge, in some sadistic way he liked it, but at the same time he knew it would be trouble for him and Haku.

"He is right, I've only seem that power twice, and no one made it out alive." Zabuza said.

"Then I have a new mission for you Zabuza, take out this kid." Gato said.

"It'll cost you extra." Zabuza said

"WHAT?!" Gato shouted.

"You heard me. I want triple what you were going to pay me." Zabuza said.

"You'll get nothing else from me." Gato said.

"Fine, then I'll hand every one of your guards to him so they can be killed, and I won't kill the bridge builder." Zabuza said.

Gato started to get angry with him and even reached for a gun he had strapped to his belt, but knew he was right. If the kid is that strong then he would have no chance of keeping his business.

"Fine, you have a deal." Gato said.

"I'm glad we have an understanding." Zabuza said.

Zabuza walked out of the room and left a very pissed Gato with his guards.

"Do you think the kid is really that strong?" asked a guard.

"I don't know, but when this mission is over and the when bridge builder is dead, all of you are going to kill Zabuza, his partner, and that kid." Gato said.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I do not own Naruto, or their characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto)

Ch 4

It had been five days since the death of the Nidaime Mizukage. Naruto heard that the Yondaime Mizukage put up an arrest warrant for Zabuza and Haku. No matter what, he couldn't stop thinking about the explosion, and he knew it was no accident. He believed that the name Momochi had something to do with it. Everyday he would meditate and train just as he would at the Mizukage mansion and at home with his sensei, but no matter what he wouldn't leave the Wave country, his instinct told him that Zabuza was still here, and he wasn't going to pass the chance up to get revenge, and when he accomplished that he would meet back with his brother and akatsuki. He was running out of food so he went out to pick a few things up. He put the pair of goggles that Kisame got for him to continue to hide his identity on, then removed his face wraps. He knew this was one of the more poor areas of Kiri, but he didn't treat any differently and it was still home to him. He still wore his mist village headband and because of his appearance the people of the town knew who he was. It wasn't a bad thing for some people, but there were some people who feared him, but they had good reason to. He finished his shopping and was ready to head back to his hotel when the store clerk stopped him.

"Sir, you gave to much money, here's your change." said the clerk.

"No, that's for you. You've earned it." Naruto said.

The clerk looked at him for a second, and was happy that someone showed him this kind of kindness.

"Are you sure?" asked the clerk.

"Yes, I can always do a mission and get more, that is for you." Naruto said.

"Thank you kind sir." said the clerk.

Naruto knew he gave too much to begin with, and he wanted to help this town, after all it was owned by Kiri, and he would do anything to help his home no matter what. He continued to walk to his hotel room when he heard something a bit off.

"Leave me alone." said a girl in the distance.

"Come on, we just want to have some fun." said the voice of a man.

Naruto ran toward the voices and saw three men harassing a pink haired girl who was just carrying food and medicine. Naruto was disgusted with people like this.

"Oh what, are you gonna hit me." said one of the guys.

The girl wore a pink dress with a hollowed out circle on the back and a Konoha headband, but didn't fight back, she might have been a genin who just became a ninja, but she should still be able to fight back. so why didn't she. This puzzled Naruto, but he saw one of the guys grab her arm and twist it which angered him. The guy dropped the girl and turned to his friends.

"And they say Konoha ninja are the strongest in the world, what a crock of shit." He said.

"So you like picking on people younger than you?" Naruto asked.

The three men just looked at him, then one cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, we got a tough guy on our hands now. Well I'll let you go if you leave n…." he say as Naruto landed a hit in his diaphragm.

He fell to his knees holding his gut and gasping for air. The other two just looked at him, they've never seen anyone like him before. They wanted to fight back, but were afraid of what he could do to them.

"Take your friend and leave, and I wont kill either of you." Naruto said as he reached for his sword.

The two guys picked their friend up and ran off. Naruto walked over to the girl to make sure she wasn't hurt badly..

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." The girl said.

Naruto helped her up, but when she tried to use her left hand she seemed to be struggling and holding back signs of pain.

"Here let me take a look." Naruto said.

He held her forearm gently and removed one of his arm wraps, he then cut a nearby tree to make a splint and wrapped her arm in it. She was amazed at his medical skills and the way he handled those guys, he reminded her of a certain someone back at the house they were staying at.

"Thank you." she said.

"Its no problem, here let me help you with those." Naruto said.

"Oh its ok, I can get them." She said.

She picked the bags up, but she still couldn't use her left arm very well, so Naruto picked them up for her.

"Ill help you out, where you going?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just back to a house to meet with my team, but you don't have to help me, Ill be ok." She said.

"Its not a problem, really." Naruto said.

She knew she wouldn't be able to keep him from helping her, and maybe it would be a good thing.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I'm Sakura." She said.

"I'm Naruto." He said.

They walked for a bit and Sakura tried to make some small talk to get to know him a bit better.

"So…you're a ninja from here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just passed the chunin exams, and…." Naruto started to say.

"And what?" Sakura asked.

"Its nothing. So what's a Konoha ninja team doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We're just here on a mission, and it should be finished soon." Sakura said.

"Well I hope you guys succeed." Naruto said.

They talked for a bit then they reached their destination, a ninja with silver hair, a mask and on crutches greeted them on the porch.

"Sakura are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Kakashi sensei, thanks to him." Sakura said.

Kakashi looked at the boy for a minute and could tell he was without a doubt a mist ninja, but something about him seemed different from all the others he met over the years.

"Thank you for helping my student….umm" Kakashi started to say.

"Naruto, my name is Naruto." He replied.

'Naruto, where have I heard that name before?' Kakashi thought.

Naruto's stomach started to growl and everyone could hear it.

"Well Id better get going, it was nice meeting you." Naruto said.

"Kakashi sensei, Naruto has a long ways to walk back, do you think he could stay dinner and rest up?" Sakura asked.

"Well I don't see why not." Kakashi said

Sakura and Naruto helped Tsunami with dinner and set the table for everyone. Soon Tazuna and Inari walked in and sat down and talked about their day, Naruto was glad the bridge builder was going to help the town. The door opened and two boys walked in one with raven black hair and looked like he was full of himself, and the other was a boy with orange hair and had the same attitude, and they both sat down with the others.

"Who's this Kakashi?" asked the boy with orange hair.

"This is Naruto, Seto. He's going to be joining us for dinner." Kakashi said.

"Since when are we letting mist ninja around us? Especially after…" Seto said before being elbowed in the side.

"Now don't be rude, he just saved Sakura's life." Kakashi said.

"Well if she would work harder and actually train she wouldn't need saved all the time." said the raven haired boy.

"Both of you need to improve as well, otherwise you could end up in the same situation." Kakashi said.

"Sensei, I'm an Uchiha, and Uchiha never need saved." said the raven haired boy.

That last statement caught Naruto's ear. It was a long shot but he would ask something that he might regret.

"You wouldn't know an Itachi Uchiha would you?" Naruto asked.

Both Kakashi's and the Uchiha's eyes widened at his question. The Uchiha walked toward him with an angered look on his face.

"What do you know about my brother?" he asked.

"He's your brother?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I am Sasuke Uchiha an avenger, and I wont rest until I kill Itachi myself. Now tell me what you know about him." Sasuke demanded..

"I just know who he is that's all." Naruto said.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke said.

"And I don't care if you do, I told you what I know." Naruto said.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and stared Naruto down.

"If you want to live then tell me everything you know about him." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke that's enough!" Kakashi shouted.

He didn't listen to his sensei, he charged toward Naruto to find out anything else about Itachi, but when he reached Naruto he was stopped. It was as if time stopped all at once, and the next thing Sasuke knew he had both of his arms locked, and the kunai pointed at his left lung. He started to sweat, he didn't know how Naruto moved so fast, but it even matched the speed of Itachi. Kakashi, Sakura and Seto were just as amazed at the site, even Kakashi couldn't read his movements, or hear him move from his position, it was as if he broke the sound barrier. Both Seto and Sakura knew he had to either be very confident or have a death wish to challenge Sasuke, but now their perceptions changed when he was stopped by just one move.

'How did he defeat Uchiha in one move?' thought Seto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was still sweating and had a nervous look in his eye, but he also saw something no one else saw, Sasuke was scared, scared that he could have died and Naruto had the option of killing him right there. Naruto could see it in his eyes and feel it in his heart rhythm. After a few seconds of it Naruto released Sasuke, handed him back his kunai, and walked away.

"Your attack was strong, but you shouldn't leave so many open points. If I were anything like Itachi, I would have killed you right there." Naruto said.

Naruto then turned to everyone at the table and bowed.

"I'm sorry for that outburst, thank you for the meal and your company. I will be on my way now." Naruto said as he picked up his things and walked out the door.

Sasuke was still in the same position he was in before, somehow he couldn't find it in him to move. He was still sweating and shaking at what just happened.

"Uchiha…Hey Uchiha." Seto said.

Sasuke shook his head and regained himself.

"What!" he said.

"Dude what happened?" Seto asked.

"Nothing…he just got lucky and caught me off guard." Sasuke said.

Kakashi could tell he was lying through his teeth, but knew why. Everyone in the village saw the Uchiha as an unstoppable clan, the perfect ninja, and he was just stopped by someone they just met. In many ways Kakashi saw it as a good thing, after all Sasuke did think to highly of himself, and maybe that was what he needed to stop being so egotistical. Dinner was finished and Sakura decided to help Tsunami with dishes.

"You know you don't have to help, especially with your arm like that." Tsunami said.

"Yeah, but I want to, and it'll save you some time." Sakura said.  
Inari walked in and looked up at his mom.

"Do you think he's one of Gato's men?" he asked.

"I highly doubt it." said Kakashi as he walked in the kitchen.

"But Gato finds great warriors, especially swordsmen to be his body guards." Inari said.

"No, he's from Kiri for sure. Whoever his sensei was beyond kage level skills, and his swords master had the same level of strength. Someone like that would be loyal to his village and territory. I'm positive he wouldn't sink that low." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi sensei, how did he restrain Sasuke-kun so easily? He's the rookie of the year, and no one back home could beat him that easily." Sakura asked.

"Well his vest indicated that he was at least a chunin in the mist village." Kakashi said.

"But he was no older than us, and I thought every village started their genin exams at the same age." Sakura said.

"They do, but Sasuke's brother graduated at ten, and became a chunin at thirteen. It must be the same case with him." Kakashi said.

Outside Sasuke was eaves dropping on the conversation and just got madder and madder as he thought about what happened.

'How?! How could he have beaten me so easily?! I'm an Uchiha, I should have had him begging for mercy.' Sasuke thought.

The memory just kept replaying over and over again through his mind, it was like he wasn't controlling what he thought, and that was the only memory he ever had. He got up and started the training exercise that Kakashi showed them. He started walking up the tree, but still couldn't reach the top, he got more and more frustrated by the moment. He was only three fourths of the way, and that Naruto could probably make it to the top on his first try. Sakura came out and wanted to talk to Sasuke, tonight seemed to be the night to make her move on him.

"Sasuke-kun, you look like you need a break from training, why don't we go for a walk through the woods." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her and saw the arm wrap she had on.

"I don't have time for stupid things." Sasuke said.

"But you've been working so hard, I just thought you could use a brea…" Sakura said as she was cut off.

"Sakura the reason you have to be saved all the time is because you don't train, and if I stop then Ill become as weak as you.' Sasuke said.

Sasuke told her some hurtful things before but she knew that one was true. As hurt as she was, she didn't show it in front of him, she just turned around and walked inside. She held her tears back as best as she could, but a few still managed to slip out. Tsunami saw Sakura crying so she walked over to her to see what was wrong.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Tsunami asked.

Sakura wiped her tears from her face and looked up at Tsunami.

"I try so hard to get Sasuke-kun to notice me, but no matter what I do he sees me as a weak and useless person. I don't know why." She said.

"If he treats you so badly, why do you keep going back to him?" Tsunami asked.

"Because I love him, and I know that if I keep trying then he will realize he loves me to. I just know it." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to put you down, but I don't think you know what love is yet." Tsunami said.

"What do you mean? I know that I love him, and nothing will ever change that." Sakura said.

"You think that now, but your view of love will change one day. I use to think that same way, until it did for me." Tsunami said.

She gave Sakura a hug and walked out of the room.

'Does she think Ill change my mind about Sasuke-kun' thought Sakura.

['She doesn't know what she's talking about. Sasuke-kun is the only man for us.'] said inner Sakura.

'You're right, Sasuke-kun will realize we're made for each other someday, and until that day I'll become stronger for him.' Sakura said to her inner self.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto reached his hotel room and was ready to open the door when he felt another presence in the room. He put his things down and grabbed the handle of his sword, when he opened the door his drew his sword into an attack, but the attack was blocked by a giant sword with jagged ridges on the flat sides of the blade, Naruto instantly knew who it was.

"You know you shouldn't come into someone's room if they aren't here Kisame." Naruto said.

"Maybe so, but I'm one of the one who trained you, so I know how you'll act." said Kisame sitting on the chair in the room, but he was in his normal mist village attire, and he didn't have his akatsuki cloak with him.

Naruto removed his goggles and threw them on the bed then sheathed his sword and put against the bed.

"I thought I was to meet up with you after my mission here." Naruto said as he picked his things up and brought them inside.

"You were, but…I needed to make sure you didn't get yourself killed." Kisame said.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto asked.

"Just because you're strong doesn't mean you won't find some who'll get lucky." Kisame said.

"Yeah, but there's another reason you're here…" Naruto said.

"Well it's not very important, but I should inform you that your brother changed his appearance a bit." Kisame said.

Naruto looked at him for a bit, and was confused on why he would come all this way to tell him that.

"Go on…" Naruto said.

"Well he said it was a power you're your clan's eyes, apparently he made some sort of chakra receivers and when he used them in corpses they gained the rin'nengan as well, and Nagato could see everything they saw. Any ways, he's using a body in his place so he doesn't die any time soon. Yahiko died when we got back to the rain village, and Nagato didn't take it to well, he's using Yahiko's body to contact with the rest of us, and goes by the name Pein." Kisame said.

"Yahiko is dead?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" Kisame said.

"What's the other reason you're here?" Naruto asked.

Kisame let a small laugh out and looked down at the floor.

"Nothing gets past you Naruto. I was a bit worried about you fighting Zabuza alone. It's an instinct for me. I helped raise you after all." Kisame said.

"Well I can relate if you were on a deadly mission, but you don't need to worry. I can take Zabuza, and his little lap dog, then Ill meet back with you and akatsuki in Amegakure." Naruto said.

Kisame got up and walked to the door.

"Just be safe." Kisame said.

Something came into Naruto's head as Kisame exited, and he needed to know. He stopped Kisame before he could leave.

"Is Itachi with you?" Naruto asked.

"No, he's in the Tea country waiting for me, why?" Kisame asked.

"I ran into his brother." Naruto said.

"Oh. How is Sasuke?" Kisame asked.

"Obviously he didn't inherit the same Uchiha talent as Itachi and sensei." Kisame said.

"How so?" Kisame asked.

"He came at me with a kunai when I wouldn't tell him about Itachi, but his tactic was weak. I took him down with almost no effort." Naruto said.

'Wait till Itachi hears about this.' Thought Kisame.

Kisame just gave an evil grin and walked out of the room. Naruto took his vest and headband off and lay down in his bed, and waited for tomorrow to come.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I do not own Naruto, or their characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto)

Ch 5

Naruto woke up early to start his search for Zabuza, the only information he had was that he would probably be near the bridge since it was almost finished, but the bridge was on the other side of the island and it would take a few hours to get there. He packed his things, put his goggles on, then wrapped his nose, mouth, and arms up, and tied his headband on his forehead. He had a good feeling about today, something in his gut just told him that today would finally be the day. Naruto closed his eyes and began to meditate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a dark sewer. He remembered walking down this same sewer many times before, and each time he never knew how his partner would act when he showed himself. He arrived at a cage with bars and a seal on the doors.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Naruto said.

The sewer started to shake a bit, and rippled came from the cage. When Naruto looked up he saw two blood red eyes looking back at him.

["What do you want kid?"] a demonic voice asked.

"I need a second opinion." Naruto said.

["Then talk already."] the voice said.

"Well I have a good feeling about today, and I want your opinion on it." Naruto said.

["You think you're going to find Zabuza today?"] the voice asked.

"I cant explain it, but its as if I can zone in on his chakra." Naruto said.

["Because you can."] the voice said

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

["Its one of the perks to being a jinchuriki. Not only can you sense other jinchuriki and bijuu, but if you focus enough you can find any specific chakra source."] the vice said.

"Well, I'm glad to know I can do that. And one last thing, can I use some of your chakra when the time comes?" Naruto asked.

["How much?"] the voice asked.

"No tails, or chakra around my body." Naruto said.

["Very well, but your eyes will change regardless."] the voice said.

"That's fine, I kinda like them that way." Naruto said.

["Well I'm glad to hear that much, but if I see any sign of weakness then I'm stepping in. Understand?"] the voice asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

The eyes disappeared and Naruto was alone, he closed his eyes and opened them back up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in his hotel room and ready to check out. He walked down stairs and saw the owner at the counter.

"I'm here to check out." Naruto said.

"Oh, well did you enjoy your stay Naruto?" the owner asked.

"I did, but I do have to get going." Naruto said.

"That's fine, but if you ever decide to come back there will be a room waiting for you." The owner said.

Naruto reached into his pocket and handed the owner some money for his stay.

"Oh no, when I said you could stay for free I meant it." The owner said.

"Consider this a tip, if you take this then I will come back for another stay." Naruto said.

The owner accepted the money and shook Naruto's hand. Naruto walked out of the hotel and tightened his headband, he was ready to fight Zabuza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tazuna and the Leaf nin arrived at the bridge and stood guard while he continued to build the bridge. It was almost finished and the Wave country would finally be able to pull itself out of poverty. Tazuna never felt better in his decision to build the bridge.

"See anything unusual Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura.

"No, but that doesn't mean there's nothing here to be worried about." Kakashi replied.

"Well if I was Zabuza I would have shown myself and killed everyone already." Seto said.

"Well Zabuza is a silent killer. Meaning he wouldn't rush into battle like that, and that kind of tactic could get you killed." Kakashi said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stayed on guard and waited for anything. Naruto on the other hand was trying to find Zabuza before he reached the bridge, but had the same luck as them.

'Where are you?' Naruto asked himself.

He searched bars, street fights, and asked around if anyone has seen him or his associates. The only place left to look was the bridge and that was still a good distance away. He began to run toward that direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi sensei." Sasuke said.

"What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to know the truth about something." Sasuke said.

"Ok, what is it?" Kakashi asked.

"How strong was that mist nin that Sakura brought home?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi got a bit quite, and hesitated to answer, but he knew Sasuke would ask him again later.

"Well I honestly don't know. He was at least a chunin level ninja, but he seemed to have the skill level of a jounin. He may even be able to surpass me." Kakashi said.

Sasuke got mad because he knew his sensei was telling the truth, he felt it to, he was just hoping that he was wrong about it.

"Can you train me to reach that level?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi looked at him for a second, and knew he was serious.

"Well Sasuke it takes many years to reach that level, and even harder to reach that level at such a young age. Even the fourth didn't reach his level until he was in his twenties." Kakashi said.

"I don't care what it takes, Ill do it. I need to become strong to reach my goals." Sasuke said.

Kakashi knew there would be nothing he could say to him, so he would enlighten him.

"If you're willing Sasuke, then I will teach you all I can until you surpass me." Kakashi said.

Sasuke was happy, now he could defeat Itachi and show up Naruto when they meet next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Naruto was hading toward the bridge he heard some yelling and fighting. He walked a little closer and he saw two big guys at the house where he met the leaf nin. One of the guys was restraining the woman who lived in the house, and the other was taking the little boy away from her. He ran towards the four of them, and stayed hidden for a minute to examine the situation.

"Please, please. You can't do this." yelled the woman.

"Actually we can." said one of the guys.

"If you tell us where Tazuna is, we might let your son go." said the other.

Naruto just watched and listened. The more he did the madder he got.

'These men must be working for Gato.' Naruto thought.

The man not holding Inari pushed the Tsunami down and pulled his fist back as if he was going to hit her. Naruto stepped in and caught the man's fist before he could land a hit on Tsunami.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the man.

Naruto didn't answer, he just twisted the man's hand and threw him on the ground. The man holding Inari dropped him and tried to attack Naruto, but was to slow for him. It didn't take much effort, but Naruto restrained both men and tied them up. They just looked at him, and couldn't believe how strong he was for his age.

"Where's Gato?" Naruto asked.

"He…he's going to the bridge to kill Zabuza after he finds Tazuna." said one of the men.

Naruto walked away from them and checked to see if Tsunami and Inari were ok.

"You're that boy from the other day." Tsunami said.

"Yes, are you two ok?" Naruto asked.

"We're fine, but you're a dead man." Inari said.

Naruto just looked at him, and knew why he believed there was no hope for this island.

"If you try to be a hero, then Gato will kill you in front of everyone." Inari said.

"Then consider me a dead man." Naruto said.

Inari wasn't expecting that to be his answer. Usually people argued with him about being a hero, but this guy was different.

"I'm going to defend this island, just as I did Kiri. If no one stands up to Gato, then he'll just keep you under his control forever." Naruto said.

He started to walk away and back to his mission. Tsunami and Inari hadn't seen anyone like him since Kaiza. And maybe he would be the one to free them from Gato.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything seemed to be moving smoothly, everyone even thought it would be ok to take a break, when a thick could of mist began to surround them. The four nin surrounded Tazuna and waited for Zabuza to show himself.

"Looks like you were right Kakashi." Seto said.

"Seto, don't let your guard down, even for a second`." Kakashi said.

"You should really listen to your sensei." said a voice behind them.

Sakura grabbed Tazuna and move out of the way, Kakashi tried to attack with his kunai, but had little effect against Zabuza's sword..

"So Kakashi, you knew I was still alive?" asked Zabuza.

"I did once the hunter nin took your body away, otherwise I'd still believe you were dead." Kakashi said.

"hmm, I guess Haku could have done a better job, but it still kept me alive." Zabuza said.

"So he does work with you." Kakashi said.

"Yes, unlike the demon brothers, Haku is very skilled and never makes the same mistake twice." Zabuza said.

Kakashi and Zabuza jumped backwards and waited for the other to strike. Sakura was guarding Tazuna, and Seto and Sasuke had their eyes on Haku.

"Well it seems Haku has chosen his first targets." Zabuza said.

Kakashi averted his eye and saw what looked like mirrors forming around Seto and Sasuke.

"What is that?" Kakashi asked

"Well, Haku is very unique. He has what you know is a blood line limit, and now your students have no chance of survival" Zabuza said.

Sasuke and Seto saw Haku's reflection in every mirror, but couldn't tell which one was the real one. It took Sasuke a while, but he got an idea on how to defeat the jutsu

"So, these are ice based jutsu. Well fire always beats ice." Sasuke said.

He made hand signs and cupped his mouth.

"Great fireball jutsu." Sasuke said.

He sent a ball of fire into the ice mirrors and kept the flame going for a while. When the flame died out Sasuke saw that it had no effect of the ice mirrors.

"Foolish boy, these mirrors cannot be destroyed, they're indestructible." Haku said.

Haku knew he was lying right to their faces, he remembered what happened at Madara's mansion. He will never forget that day, or the look in Naruto's eyes when he destroyed Haku's best jutsu. Haku pulled out four needles in each hand and started throwing them at Sasuke and Seto. The two leaf nin tried to dodge the, but couldn't figure out which direction they were coming from. They both fell to their knees, and had needles sticking out of their bodies.

"You ok, Uchiha?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, you?" Sasuke asked.

They both got up and looked at the mirrors again.

"Well, as good as I can be." Seto replied

While Sasuke and Seto fought, Kakashi was trying to keep Zabuza busy until they freed themselves and could help Sakura protect the bridge builder. Kakashi had the urge to ask Zabuza if he knew anything about that boy Sakura brought home, seeing as this may be his only chance to do so, but he didn't want to let him get any hits on him. He just stood his ground and waited for Zabuza's next move. Zabuza stepped back and made a hand sign. Kakashi knew this wouldn't be good, especially in this environment.

"Hidden Mist jutsu." Zabuza said.

Another thick cloud of mist surrounded the area, and blinded everyone except Haku and Zabuza. Sasuke and Seto have been trapped in Haku's crystal ice mirrors for a good ten minutes, it seemed like Haku like to make fights last a long time before he killed anyone.

"Well Uchiha, I think we're finally in over our head." commented Seto.

"Shut up and find a way out of here, we don't know when he's going to strike next." Sasuke replied.

They tried to come up with a plan, but Haku kept sending needle assaults at them every time they thought he ran out. They both got back up and were still trying to find a way to break free of the jutsu. Seto looked up and noticed something different about Sasuke.

"Uchiha…your eyes…" Seto said.

Sasuke saw everything so much clearer than before, it was as if his eye sight was altered, then he knew he finally activated his sharingan. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and saw his sharingan eyes, and knew the fight would turn around.

"Well Zabuza, your partner has an impressive blood line limit, but Sasuke has an even more impressive blood line limit." Kakashi said

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Zabuza asked.

"The sharingan eye." Kakashi said.

Zabuza looked at Sasuke and saw two sharingan eyes staring down Haku.

"So, the kid has a few tricks up his sleeve after all." Zabuza said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto kept running to get toward the bridge, but not fast enough to us all his strength up. He was still a good distance away.

'Damnit, please don't let me be to late.' He thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fight on the bridge continued, and the Leaf ninja were having little luck against the two Mist nin, but no matter how much pain they were put through they kept their eye on protecting Tazuna. Kakashi was giving his all against Zabuza, Sasuke and Seto were still trapped in Haku's crystal ice mirrors, and Sakura was doing everything she could to defend Tazuna.

'Come on, I cant be scared, not now.' Sakura thought.

She told herself that she wouldn't get scared, she knew that she was. She had never been so scared in her entire life. There were two high ranked missing nin attacking them and so far the only missions they did were catching cats, walking dog, and cleaning the village up. There was no way she could be prepared, but she knew that if Sasuke, Seto, and Kakashi were giving their all and showing no fear then she had to do the same for her teammates. She hid her emotions and focused as hard on her mission as she could. Kakashi kept fighting Zabuza, but was having difficulties with the mist all around them, he could only guess when he would strike next.

'Come on, where are you?' Kakashi thought.

It had been more than a minute since Zabuza's last strike, and that was weird. Kakashi went through all possibilities and outcomes that could occur

'Ok, if I was Zabuza in an environment like this where would I strike.' Kakashi thought.

He remembered all the surroundings, and added the mist o cover his tracks. He knew that Zabuza was an expert in silent killings, and that added to the danger for himself and everyone around him.

'Tazuna.' Kakashi thought.

He realized why he hasn't made his move, he was stalling Kakashi so he could attack Tazuna. Kakashi rushed over to Sakura and Tazuna to fend off the demon of the bloody mist. Zabuza saw Sakura and Tazuna just standing there not suspecting a thing. He silently rushed behind them and lifted his swords up in the air and lashed out onto his target.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gato, Zabuza is on the bridge and is with the bridge builder and the Leaf ninja." said a guard.

Gato stood up, grabbed his gun and cane then headed for the door.

"Its time to make our move. Zabuza Momochi dies today." Gato said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood dripped from Zabuza's sword and his eyes widened when he saw that the blood belonged to Kakashi and not Tazuna.

"So you figured out that I was going for the bridge builder." Zabuza said.

Kakashi had a huge slash from his left shoulder to his right hip, if it wasn't for his vest he would have died.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm fine Sakura, now get Tazuna out of here." Kakashi said.

Sakura grabbed Tazuna's arm and started running, she tried her best not to look back, but she wanted to make sure that Kakashi was ok. He was barley standing and started shaking from shock, but Sakura kept running until they reached the edge of the unfinished bridge.

'Damn, there's nowhere left to run.' She thought.

Sakura tried to think of anything she could do, but in this situation everything seemed impossible. Kakashi was fighting to stand up, and Zabuza had no more than a few scratches on him.

"Well Kakashi you've put up a great fight, it's truly an honor to kill you today." Zabuza said.

"This isn't over just, I'm still alive Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"Ha, look at you, you wont last another minute against me, two of your students are trapped by Haku's jutsu, and the one protecting the bridge builder wouldn't stand a chance against either of us." Zabuza gloated.

"Let me ask you this." Kakashi said.

"And what would that be?" Zabuza asked.

"What do you know of a young mist nin in this area?" Kakashi asked.

'Naruto is here? I guess he did follow me after all.' Zabuza thought.

"That doesn't concern you Kakashi." He answered.

He lifted his sword once again to strike Kakashi and deliver the killing blow. He brought the sword down and it was blocked by Kakashi's kunai. It took all the strength Kakashi had to block that attack, and his kunai was no match for Zabuza's sword, it was only a matter of it before the kunai would break and he would be attacked again. Seto and Sasuke were getting attacked by Haku's needles left and right, and even though Sasuke's sharingan had helped them find the speed and timing of Haku's attack they still were in over their heads.

"Got any bright ideas Uchiha?" Seto asked.

"No, I've done all my best jutsu, and still nothing." Sasuke said.

They were both panting like crazy, and Haku was just toying with them. He believed it was time to end this fight and go check with Zabuza. Sasuke and  
Seto saw him pull a different kind of needle out of his sleeve. This one was longer and had a triple fish hook design near the tip.

"This cant be good." Seto said.

Haku had one in each hand, but unlike the other needles he seemed to have a solid grip on them.

"This is where I end you lives." Haku said.

He jumped out of the mirror and slices Sasuke's left arm with them and ripped a piece of flesh off. Haku appeared in another mirror and blood was dripping off the hooked part of the needle. Before he could react, Haku already attacked his other arm, and Sasuke could barley feel anything. He fell to his knees and started to pant some more.

'No…this cant be, I cant die now…not before I kill Itachi…' Sasuke thought.

The cuts were deeper than they looked, and Sasuke looked like he was losing blood pretty fast, he passed out in the center of the mirrors, then Haku turned his attention to Seto.

"Now it's your turn." Haku said.

"We'll see about that…" Seto said.

Seto reached into his holster and pulled two kunai out. Haku saw that there was still some fight left in him. Haku flew out of the mirror and attacked Seto's face and ripped a cut into his torso and neck. Seto wiped the blood from his face, when he realized Haku was right in front of him, and he was stabbed in the chest with both of them. He gasped for air, but had trouble breathing. Haku ripped the hooked ends out of Seto's chest and still had some flesh on them. Seto grabbed both wounds and fell onto his stomach. Blood started to pour into a puddle around his body. Haku called off his jutsu and ran over to Zabuza. Zabuza saw Haku walking toward him, and he instantly knew that he had won.

"Well Kakashi, it looks like its just you, the girl and the bridge builder left." Zabuza said.

Kakashi got a deathly look in his eyes.

'No…he couldn't have…' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi moved one of his eyes and saw Haku walking towards them.

'No…' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi felt a sharp sting in his arms and started to lose grip of his kunai. Kakashi moved his eye again and saw Haku stab two needles into his arms to weaken him.

"It's all over Kakashi." Zabuza gloated.

Zabuza put more force into his sword and broke the kunai in half, then sent another slash against Kakashi. He fell to his knees, and onto his stomach…Zabuza defeated Kakashi.

"Now to find the girl and the bridge builder." Zabuza said.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I do not own Naruto, or their characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto)

Ch 6

Zabuza and Haku walked toward the edge of the bridge to find the two of the Leaf nin. Sakura and Tazuna were trying to find any way they could escape, they couldn't jump off because the water was to deep and the current would pull them out to sea. There were no ladders or path they could use to climb under the bridge.

'Come on Sakura, think…' she thought.

"Think of anything yet?" asked Tazuna.

"How about die." said a voice coming from the mist.

They turned to see both of the missing nins coming from the mist.

'How…how could they still be standing?' Sakura thought.

"Release." Zabuza said.

All the mist around them dissipated and Sakura saw the bodies of her teammates and sensei on the ground.

"No…Sasuke-kun, Seto, Kakashi sensei…This isn't real….this cant be real." Sakura said.

"Oh its real. None of them stood a chance. You should have handed me the bridge builder from the start, and now because you didn't your friends are dead, and soon you will be to." Zabuza said.

Sakura was terrified of the two mist nins, and she didn't know what to do. It seemed like all hope was gone. Tears fell from her face, but she held her kunai firm and forward.

"If you want the bridge builder then you'll have to go through me." Sakura said.

"Sakura what are you doing? They just want me." Tazuna said.

"Not anymore, even if you give yourself up, I'm still going to kill her." Zabuza said.

He lifted his sword and was ready to strike.

"Good bye." Zabuza said.

Sakura braced herself for the attack, she was still scared but wouldn't let that get in her way, no not now.

'I guess this is it, at least Ill be going out in battle just like a ninja should.' Sakura thought.

Zabuza brought his sword down and hear a cling showing he made contact with her kunai, but that didn't stop anything, a giant dust cloud formed around everyone.

'Wha…What happened? Am I dead?' Sakura asked herself.

["No, we're not, we're alive."] said inner Sakura.

'But how?' she asked.

The dust began to settle and Sakura saw a ninja standing before her. His clothing indicated that he was from the mist village. He wore wraps around his mouth, nose, arms and hands, and goggles on his eyes. It took her a while to remember who he was, but it soon clicked.

"Naruto…" Sakura said.

He had his sword drawn and blocking Zabuza's attack from killing them.

"You…" Zabuza said with an irritated voice.

Naruto just stood there not saying a word, he only had one thing on his mind…revenge. Zabuza was putting force into his sword, but knew it would do little damage because of the metals that Naruto's sword was made of. Haku already disappeared, and Zabuza knew that this would end quickly.

"So you are alive, and I thought they were just rumors." Zabuza said.

Naruto just stood his ground, and watched Zabuza's every move. Zabuza drew his sword back and rested it against his shoulders.

"Not going to talk? Is that any way to greet your old sensei?" Zabuza asked.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

Zabuza turned his attention to Sakura for a second.

"Yes, I along with the other swordsmen of the mist, the Nidaime Mizukage, and the Yondaime Mizukage were the ones who trained Naruto. He graduated at our academy at age nine, and became a chunin at thirteen, but he left after I tried to kill the former Mizukage." Zabuza said.

"Naruto tell me he's lying, its not true." Sakura begged.

Naruto drew back his sword and took a deep breath.

"It's true…He is one of my sensei's." Naruto said.

"That it is, I know all of his moves, because I taught them to him." Zabuza said.

Sakura couldn't believe that he was trained by someone like that. They seemed so different, but regardless, they would act the same way to some extent.

"Sakura…" Naruto said in a calm voice.

She looked up at Naruto and heard no emotion. It was as if he was a completely different person from the one she met just the other day.

"When I start fighting Zabuza, I want you to take Tazuna and run." Naruto said.

"But what about you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto untied him mist village headband and let it fall to the ground. Something told Sakura to pick it up, so she did. She just looked at him and still no change at all. He made a hand sign and stared Zabuza down, but before he could perform the jutsu, Haku came out from behind and attempted an attack in Tazuna. Haku couldn't believe his eyes when he realized that he was being restrained by another Naruto.

"So, I see you've improved greatly since our last fight." Haku said.

"Nope, I just followed orders from Leader-sama then." Naruto said.

Zabuza's eyes widened when he said those words. The only other person he heard say that about Madara was Kisame when he joined akatsuki.

'Could he…no, he wouldn't do that…would he?' Zabuza pondered

The second Naruto carried Haku over to Zabuza and dissipated.

"A shadow clone, impressive." Zabuza said.

Sakura was waiting for them to start fighting so she could get Tazuna out of there, but she couldn't just leave Naruto by himself to fight two nin from his village.

'Even Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't defeat them, he is strong, but not that strong…Is he?' Sakura thought.

Naruto made the hand sign again and focused his chakra to create a familiar jutsu to the three mist nins.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu." Naruto said.

Sakura took that as her que to run. She grabbed Tazuna and ran as fast as she could.

"Haku." Zabuza said.

"Yes Zabuza-sama." Haku replied.

Haku ran toward Sakura and Tazuna, While Zabuza took another strike at Naruto, but when he made his move he felt nothing but concrete against his blade.

"What?!" Zabuza shouted.

He wondered why he missed, he saw Naruto standing right there, then it hit him. He turned around and ran toward Haku's position, but when he got there he saw Naruto's sword pierced through Haku's chest.

"No, Haku…" Zabuza said.

Naruto pulled the blade out, then looked at Sakura. She saw that he just risked his life for her twice now, she saw how confident he was, and didn't waste any time. She didn't want to leave him here, but she had to get Tazuna out of danger. Zabuza slammed his sword against the ground near Sakura and Tazuna. Her heart started to skip beats, but she was able to get back up and start running with Tazuna again. Zabuza averted his attention to Naruto.

"You killed Haku…You bastard." Zabuza said.

Naruto just stayed silent, not even moving. Zabuza wasted no time and launched an attack on Naruto, this time making a direct hit, he had a slash across his chest and was bleeding at an accelerating rate. Zabuza was confident in himself, he killed two very skilled ninja in the same day. He looked at Naruto's body and it began to change into Haku.

"WHAT!? NO! HAKU!" Zabuza shouted.

Zabuza fell to his knees and his body filled with rage, there was no expression he could make, but he wanted to kill Naruto more than anything right now.

"An eye for an eye." Naruto said behind him.

Zabuza turned around to see the little shit standing there.

"You…You killed Haku." Zabuza said.

"And you killed Leader-sama." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about? I failed my attempt, you were even there." Zabuza said.

"You set the bombs in the mansion to kill me and sensei. I made it out, but he didn't, and now you are going to pay." Naruto said.

"Well, whoever did should get a medal, but it wasn't me. Haku and I were long gone. We even saw the explosion. And now I'm going to kill you." Zabuza said.

'He didn't do it, then who did?' Naruto thought.

Zabuza got careless in rage and just started attacking Naruto left and right. Naruto had no trouble dodging the attacks or fighting back, but they were only minor nics and cuts. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer, he had to deliver the killing blow soon. Naruto saw an opening around Zabuza's right leg and stabbed through it. The blade went through his shin and cut the Achilles tendon, Zabuza became immobile, then slashed both the tendons in his elbows, son he couldn't fight back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Tazuna checked on Kakashi, Seto, and Sasuke to see if there was any chance to save them.

"Sakura, Kakashi's alive." Tazuna said.

She was a bit relieved that he was, but she couldn't find a pulse in Seto, but found a very faint pulse in Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, breathe." Sakura said.

She could see his lungs working, but barley. She moved both Seto's and Sasuke's bodies near Kakashi's and hoped that help could come. Their hopes were up when they heard footsteps coming toward them, but were shocked to see who it really was.

"Hello bridge builder." said a voice.

"No…it cant be." Tazuna said.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"That's Gato…the man who hired Zabuza to kill me." Tazuna said.

"And from the looks of it he failed yet again. Well don't worry, Ill kill you myself, right after we kill Zabuza." Gato said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza began to pant for breath as he looked at Naruto, never in his life would he have expected to be killed by his own student.

"Well, come on finish the job already." Zabuza said.

"Tell me why you tried to kill sensei." Naruto demanded.

"You don't get it do you? He only trained you to become a killing machine, and he succeeded." Zabuza said.

"Yes, I can kill people, but I haven't forgotten that I'm a human just like everyone else…I haven't forgotten the value of a life." Naruto said.

"Tell me, why did you refer to Madara as Leader-sama?" Zabuza asked.

"Because he is our leader." Naruto said.

"You joined akatsuki didn't you?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto went silent, but decided to give him an answer.

"I did." Naruto said.

"That is why I tried to kill him. I knew he was their leader, and he needed you. He wouldn't be able to use your power if he was dead." Zabuza said.

"He may seem evil for what he was planning, but I'm supporting him and his plans." Naruto said.

Zabuza's eyes widened, he couldn't believe his own student would allow himself to become a weapon for anyone.

"Why…why would you let them use you like that?" Zabuza asked.

"Because it will bring world peace. That is our goal, and nothing will stand in our way of it." Naruto replied.

The two mist nins heard footsteps coming their way. Naruto called off the jutsu and saw Gato, dozens of body guards, and Sakura and Tazuna tied up.

"Amazing. I never thought Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist would be defeated by a kid. Well step aside kid, we'll take it from here." Gato said.

Naruto didn't move, he just looked at how many body guards were there, and wondered how long it would take him to cut their numbers down.

"Naruto…finish me off." Zabuza said.

Naruto just stayed quite and looked at his old sensei.

"Please…end my life with your hands. At least let me die with my pride and dignity intact." Zabuza replied.

This was weird for Zabuza to ask for his own life to be ended, and yet he saw that it was the same Zabuza who trained him, who taught him to never be afraid of your destiny. Naruto pulled his sword back and stabbed his old sensei in the chest, then twisted the blade twice, then pulled it out to assure a quicker death. Zabuza's body poured a lot of blood, and he fell on the spot.

"Good bye Zabuza sensei." Naruto said.

He heard clapping and saw it coming from Gato.

"Amazing, truly amazing. You have some real skills for a kid, how would you like to be his replacement?" Gato asked.

Naruto had never been so insulted in his entire life. To think that he would sink to Gato's level of lifestyle.

"No…" Naruto said.

"No? Obviously you don't know how rich I am, even Zabuza…" Gato said before he was cut off.

"Zabuza is a mercenary and died with pride, I…I am something completely different. Now let them go." Naruto said

Gato let a small laugh out then looked and the two captives.

"You mean these two?" Gato asked.

Naruto looked at Gato and moved his sword into an attacking stance.

"Yes, now let them go, and Ill let you live." Naruto said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh kid you kill me." Gato said.

"Yes…I will." Naruto said

Gato pulled a gun out of his holster and pointed it at Tazuna.

"Come get him." Gato said.

Naruto stepped back, and relaxed his sword. He knew Gato wanted Tazuna dead ever since he heard about the bridge, but he knew how to get him and Sakura out alive.

"That's a good boy." Gato said.

Naruto had one more move up his sleeve, but he had to make it look like something that it wasn't

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was back in the sewer with his partner staring back at him.

["Is it time?"] the demonic voice asked.

"It is." Naruto replied.

["Good, I've been waiting for a good fight for far to long."] the voice said.

"I know, I know. Just wait for me to make a hand sign, then you can have your fun to." Naruto said.

["Ok."] the voice said.

"Remember not to much, I cant give my identity away." Naruto said.

["Got it."] the voice said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes, and made a tiger hand sign and his body started giving off a red stream of chakra.

'What the hell is that?' Gato thought.

Gato pulled the hammer on the gun back and pushed it against Tazuna's head.

"Don't be stupid kid, I'm holding all the cards now and the offer is still on the table if you want to join me." Gato said.

Naruto pulled his sword back and threw it. He used the red chakra to propel the sword and make it spin like a saw blade. The sword kept spinning and reached its target…Gato's forearm. It spun so fast that Gato didn't even feel his arm get cut off, and it kept going and killed many of Gato's body guards. When Gato saw that his arm was separated from the rest of his body he went into shock, he was looking on the ground and there was his arm still holding the gun. He took his jacket off and wrapped his wound in it so the bleeding would stop. He just looked back up at Naruto who was standing there, and still had a barrier of red chakra coming out of his body.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDOITS JUST STANDING THERE FOR. KILL HIM!!!" Gato shouted.

"You heard him!" yelled one of the body guards

They all charged at Naruto with the intent to kill, but Naruto just stood there, waiting for the first one to attack. When one of the body guards tried to slash him with a sword, Naruto took it from him and slashed his throat, then waited for another attacker and took his sword as well. Naruto then used the red chakra to power the swords and give them four inches of chakra blade on the sword. Naruto then fought back with ease against dozens of Gato's body guards, each one walking into their own death. Gato, Tazuna and Sakura just watched as Naruto tore through each body guard as if they were nothing to him. His patterns and movements were like nothing they've seen before. In a matter of minutes Gato's army of body guards were cut in half. Naruto's clothes and swords were covered in blood spatter, and it didn't seem to affect him in the least, he started walking toward Gato and what was left of his body guards. The ones that didn't charge at Naruto the first time were shaking in fear and started to back away from the area.

"What are you guys doing?! He's just one kid!" Gato shouted.

"No way, I'm not going to fight him." said one body guard.

"Me neither." said another.

"What?! I paid you, now get out there and kill that kid!" Gato shouted.

His guards stated walking away from him and back toward the island, Gato turned around to see Naruto was only a few feet away from him, he didn't know what to do, then he saw his arm and the gun, he reached for it, but Naruto was already staring him in the eyes. Gato was scared for his life, so he started running toward the island. Naruto waited till he got a good distance away before he made his next move.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu." Naruto said.

A thick could of mist surrounded the area, Naruto then moved the forearm with his foot and placed it on the wrist. Naruto looked at Sakura and Tazuna. He took one of the swords he stole from Gato's body guards and cut the rope that binded their hands.

"Cover your ears." Naruto said.

They did what he told, and he stomped on the wrist, causing the gun to go off. There was a loud bang in the area.

"AHHHHH!!!" Gato screamed in the distance.

Naruto released the jutsu and saw Gato grabbing his foot with his good arm. Naruto then walked over to him and picked him up, and took his goggles off. Gato started into the eyes of a true demon, they had a red iris with one ring inside it with a slit instead of a pupil, and a purple sclera that had five other rings inside the eye.

"Wh…What the fuck are you?" Gato asked.

"I am a nin of the mist, and I'm taking back this land from you in the name of the Mizukage." Naruto said.

Naruto walked him over to the edge of the bridge and held him over the edge by the throat.

"Pllleeassee doonnt." Gato struggled to say.

Naruto didn't listen, he just looked at him with rage for what he did to this island.

"May the sea will have mercy on your soul. Fuck you." Naruto said.

He released his grip and watched Gato fall to his watery grave. He put his goggles back on, and walked over to Kakashi, Seto, and Sasuke's bodies. He looked them over, then bandaged their wounds and gave Kakashi and Sasuke a solider pill. Sakura and Tazuna walked over and saw how well Naruto took care of them. Naruto looked at Sakura and dreaded to tell her the bad news.

"I'm sorry, but your friend didn't make it." Naruto said.

He threw a cloak over Seto's body, and walked away. Sakura saw him leave and chased after him. Naruto looked down and saw his sword, he picked it up and sheathed it, he began to walk again until he heard Sakura's voice calling for him.

"Naruto wait…" Sakura said.

Naruto turned around and saw Sakura standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Were you going?" she asked.

As badly as he wanted to tell her, he couldn't. He couldn't have her knowing that he was a member of Akatsuki, then he and his family would surly be killed.

"I'm not sure." Naruto replied.

"Then come back to Konoha with us. I know when we tell your story to the Hokage he'll let you stay with us." Sakura said.

Naruto looked at her and wanted to take her offer, but he had other business to do.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have my own missions to do, and I wont stop until they're complete." Naruto said.

Sakura walked closer to him and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you…for everything…" she said.

Naruto tried not to show any emotion, and wrapped his arms around her. After a minute he broke the hug and started walking away.

"Will I ever see you again?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stopped, but he didn't look back. He wondered that himself, but he knew as much as she did about the future, all he knew was that he wouldn't let anyone else get hurt because of him again. He had his missions, and she had her own.

"Sakura…don't say my name ever again." Naruto said.

"What? But why?" she asked.

"Don't tell anyone about me in your report, don't say my name. Even if you think you're alone and no one can hear you. Promise me you wont." Naruto said.

"But you didn't answer me, will I ever see you again?" Sakura asked.

Naruto just kept looking forward, and held everything he had in. She was the first person next to his sensei that he protected without hesitation, and he didn't even know why.

"I don't know." Naruto said.

They were both quite, and didn't know what to say to each other. Sakura looked at him and saw that he actually noticed her for her, and now she didn't know if she would see him ever again.

"I promise…" she said.

Naruto turned around and took one last look at her.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

He used the hidden mist jutsu once again, then turned back around and ran back to the main land, and disappeared in the mist. Sakura walked back to her team and saw Sasuke and Kakashi recovering.

"Sakura are you ok?" Kakashi asked.

It took her a while to answer, but she found it in herself to answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kakashi sensei." Sakura replied.

Kakashi looked around and saw all the dead bodies, then saw Zabuza and Haku's bodies on the ground.

"Sakura what happened?" Kakashi asked.

It took Sakura a while to think of a good excuse, but she came up with one for the time being, and she could add greater details later.

"Gato's men attacked Zabuza and Haku, so they fought back, they killed all those men and Gato, but they also got badly injured and died from their injuries." Sakura said.

Kakashi looked around and saw Seto laying on the ground. He walked over to his body and knew there was no life left in him. He then looked at Sasuke and Sakura, and knew the mission wasn't over just yet. He bit his thumb and summoned his dog team.

"Kakashi." said a pug.

"Pakkun, I need you to take my students body back to Konoha, and tell Hokage-sama the bad news. We will meet back up with you shortly." Kakashi said.

"Right." Pakkun said.

Kakashi wrapped Seto's body up and the dogs started to carry it back to the village.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke got up and saw Sakura looking toward the main land, and thought that was odd, since usually she's worried to death about him when something like this happened, but as long as she didn't in his way it was fine by him.

"Kakashi sensei, what happened?" Sasuke asked

"Well, according to Sakura, Gato's men killed Zabuza and Haku, but they put up a fight and killed Gato and most of his men as well." Kakashi said.

Sasuke had never seen so many dead bodies before. It was as if it was a massacre just occurred.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura stayed in the Wave country for another week to heal, and make sure no one else would attack Tazuna as he finished the bridge. Sasuke and Sakura healed up quickly and were at Tazuna, and Tsunami's house as if nothing happened. Sasuke couldn't help but think something was up, Sakura didn't act the same way she usually did, and she had been really distant from him and everyone. He suspected it from the start, so he did some snooping, and found something with her thing that didn't belong.

"What's been bothering you?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing Sasuke." Sakura replied.

"You're lying." Sasuke said.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Your entire attitude speaks for itself. You've been acting since what happened on the bridge." Sasuke said.

"It's none of your business, Sasuke." Sakura said

"Ok, then explain this." Sasuke said.

Sasuke pulled a mist village headband out of his pocket and showed it to Sakura.

"Where did you get that?" Sakura asked.

"You tell me." Sasuke said.

"Give me that." Sakura said as she tried to take it back from Sasuke, who kept it from her

Sakura kept trying to take it from him, but each time he backed up and held it higher.

"First tell me where you got it, then you'll get it back." Sasuke said.

Sakura gave up and knew the only way to get it back was to tell him.

"Alright, but you wont believe me." Sakura said.  
"I'm listening." Sasuke said.

Sakura took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell Sasuke.

'I'm sorry, but I can't keep my promise…' Sakura thought.

["He should understand that you can't go without saying his name."] inner Sakura said.

'I know, but I want to see him again.' Sakura thought

She exhaled and looked at Sasuke.

"That's Naruto's headband." Sakura said.

"Naruto? The Naruto you brought to here?" Sasuke said.

"Yes…him" Sakura said.

Sasuke got a glare in his eye when he heard that name, and the fact that one of his teammates is associating with him just pissed him off more.

"How did you get his headband? I saw him leave with it on." Sasuke said.

Sakura hesitated to answer, but she had no choice.

"He was on the bridge…He's the one who saved me and Tazuna from Zabuza." Sakura said.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked.

"…He's the one who defeated Zabuza, and Gato's men." Sakura said.

'WHAT?! There's no way he could have taken Zabuza on and lived…' Sasuke thought.

"You're lying." Sasuke said

"Sasuke, I swear it's the truth. Now I told you, so let me have the headband back." Sakura begged.

"This?" Sasuke asked

Sasuke used a jutsu and set the cloth on fire then threw it outside.

"Go get it." Sasuke said.

Sakura rushed toward the headband and smothered it out. When the fire was out she waited before picking it up, but all that was left of it was a burnt cloth and the metal plate stained with smoke. She brought the metal plate inside and washed it off, she then put it in her pocket and walked to their room. She looked at the metal plate for a while and couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard she tried to block him out she still thought of him.

'Will I ever see you again…Naruto?' Sakura asked herself.

She was real mad at Sasuke for what he had done, and started to wonder why she liked him in the first place. She only really liked him because he was the best in their class, and now she began to wonder if Tsunami was right. Sasuke on the other hand was enraged with what Sakura had told him.

"How?! How could someone be that strong, when they're that young?!" Sasuke said as he trained.

He now had two goals to complete, first kill Itachi, and restore his clan, and second kill Naruto and prove he's the best once again. Kakashi walked over and saw how hard Sasuke was training, it seemed no matter tired he was he wouldn't stop for anything. He knew Sasuke was exhausted, and need a break, but wouldn't take one because of his ego. Kakashi knew of one thing that would make him take a break no matter what.

"Sasuke, there is no need to train today, we're heading back home tomorrow, and you need your rest." Kakashi said.

Sasuke just kept training as if he didn't hear Kakashi.

"Sasuke stop training, that's an order." Kakashi said.

Sasuke stopped and looked at his sensei, then just walked away

"I know you want to become stronger, but you can't do that if you're always exhausted.

Sasuke didn't respond, he just walked past him and inside. Kakashi noticed both of his students were acting unusual. He thought for Sakura it was Seto's death, or Sasuke rejecting her yet again, and Sasuke was probably mad because he couldn't defeat Haku and Zabuza. Either way they would come around eventually.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki had a meeting in the rain village as they awaited for Naruto's return.

"So Itachi, our brothers had a run in with each other. I wonder which would win in a fight." Pein said.

"It doesn't matter…if they both lack hate, and will never become truly strong until they hate the very thing they're striving to kill." Itachi responded.

"I wouldn't say that." said Kisame.

Everyone turn to Kisame who was staring at the city through the window.

"When I went to check on him, he had more hate in his eyes than I've ever seen in anyone, let alone one of the strongest fighters in Kiri." Kisame said.

"Well, maybe they'll have a fight and we can see who's better, yeah." Deidara said.

Pein stood up and got a grin on his face, then walked over to the window where Kisame was standing and looked out.

"He's here." Pein said.

He turned around looked at a guard.

"Find my brother, you'll know him when you see him." Pein said to a guard.

"Yes Pein-sama." Replied the guard.

"So what now?" asked Konan.

"The hunt begins, and our goals become a reality." Pein said.

A half hour passed and the guard brought Naruto up with the other akatsuki.

"Welcome back Naruto." Pein said.

He looked around for a minute and saw everyone present, everyone except Nagato.

"Where's Nagato?" Naruto asked.

"I'm right here." Pein said.

"I mean the real Nagato." Naruto said.

Pein's body fell to the ground as if it were lifeless, and a door behind them opened and the real Nagato walked out.

"Is this better?" Nagato asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto said.

"I take it your mission went well?" Nagato asked.

"Yes…Zabuza, Haku, Gato, and his men are no more." Naruto said.

Every member of akatsuki was shocked when he said he took care of Gato and his men as well. They knew he had at least one hundred men just as body guards, and they knew he would make a great addition to akatsuki.

"Well, I'm impressed Naruto." Nagato commented.

Naruto was glad to be with his family again, and soon he would find Orochimaru and find out where his brother and sister are.

"Rest up Naruto, because tomorrow we search for the tailed beasts." Nagato said.

Naruto nodded his head, and the body rose back up from the ground, and Nagato walked back through the door from where ha came.

"You're sure Zabuza is done for?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah…I'm sure…" Naruto said.

He walked around in the mansion, just to look around. He was glad the Nagato was a great leader, and that the people respected him greatly. The guards treated Naruto like a king when they found out that he was "Pein's" brother, but he couldn't stop thinking about Orochimaru and finding the rest of his family. He walked on the roof and looked at the city, except for all the raining it seemed real peaceful, and nobody thought they were better than anyone else.

"Is something bothering you Nagato?" Konan asked.

Pein looked back at her from his desk and gave her a comforting smile.

"No, I'm fine…I'm just worried about Naruto." Pein said.

"Would you like me to send Kisame to talk to him?" Konan asked.

"No, I actually want you to talk with him." Pein said.

"Me?" Konan asked.

"Yes…I feel you'll be able to comfort him, and reassure him he will always have us both as friends, and family." Pein said.

Konan smiled at her lover and burst into paper to look for Naruto. It didn't take long for her to find him. Naruto instantly noticed her, but didn't turn around, he just watched the city, and enjoyed the view.

"You doing ok?" Konan asked.

"I'm fine…" Naruto said.

Konan placed her hand on his shoulder to give him some comfort.

"I know this is a big change for you, but you'll get use to it, and soon you'll be with both your brothers and you sister." Konan said.

Konan pulled out a headband with black cloth, and it had the Ame symbol on it, he tied it to his forehead and wore it proudly. Naruto looked up and felt a bit better because of what she said. They walked inside and dried off, then went into the main room of the mansion for Naruto to have his first akatsuki meeting.

"Naruto, I'm sure you've heard the rumors about us, and the devastation we've caused." Pein said.

Naruto nodded.

"Well they're not all true. When people get in the way of business that isn't theirs…well they tend to pay for it." Pein said.

Naruto nodded.

"Our main objective is to capture all nine bijuu and use their power to start an era of peace." Kisame said

"And how are we going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"I know we've talked about this once before, but we never told you the full story of the plan." Pein said.

Pein walked over to an area of the room where there was nothing, made hand signs, and summoned a statue of a humanoid demon, with nine eyes. Naruto looked in awe at the statue, he could feel the raw power it gave off.

"We seal the bijuu inside this statue, and harness their power, however we cannot extract your bijuu." Pein said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because the extraction would kill you in the process." Kisame said.

Naruto was a bit shocked at that, and wondered what would happen to him now.

"How will the plan fall through if my bijuu cant be used?" Naruto asked.

"You are the host of the Kyuubi, the strongest of the bijuu. Therefore if you are able to control the Kyuubi, then you can control the other eight." Pein said.

Naruto was starting to follow on what Pein said, but still thought there was a catch.

"So, what do I need to do?" Naruto asked.

"Become the host of all nine bijuu." Pein said.

Naruto didn't know what to say, to him having one demon was trouble, and he hasn't even learned how to completely control the one he had, let alone nine.

"Because you're already a jinchuriki, you'll be able to sense other bijuu and jinchuriki out, and lead us to them. When the other eight are sealed into the statue, you will have the other transferred into you." Pein said.

"It sounds risky, will it work?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, this plan has been done already, but we won't make any mistakes, and if you can fully control the Kyuubi, then you'll be able to control the other eight with no problems." Pein said.

"But I cant control the Kyuubi completely, and if I take it to far then I attack everything that's in my way." Naruto said.

"No need to worry, we wont do the transfer until you can control the Kyuubi, and everything will be fine." White Zetsu said.

"When you can control them, you can use their power to transform into them, or summon them. This will be our weapons during war." Pein said

"I thought you said we were trying to get world peace?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, war will exist as long as humans are around, but if our weapon is used in a war then word will get out about it. People will stop finding reasons to start war against each other, and they wont choose a country that has nothing to do with the was as a battlefield. Therefore peace will be within every country. Eventually someone will step up and start a war, and once again we will be there to intervene, and another era of peace will occur." Pein said.

"So there will never be true world peace?" Naruto asked.

"Sad to say, but yes. However we will bring eras of peace throughout the world and the eras of peace will last longer than the eras of war." Pein said.

Naruto thought it over, and realized it could work, and he would be responsible for bringing world peace. Naruto found his purpose in life, and he would see through it till the end.

"When do we begin?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow morning, we search for whichever bijuu is closest." Pein said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura laid in her sleeping bag at couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened the past few weeks. It all seemed like something out of a fairy tale, and she was the main character. She got out of bed and walked outside to get some fresh air. The cool wind started to blow against her skin and felt great. A light came on behind her, so she turned around to see Tsunami.

"Oh, Tsunami. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm just getting a glass of water. Why are you up so late?" Tsunami asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Ever since the bridge incident I haven't been able to sleep well." Sakura said.

"Because of your teammate's death?" Tsunami asked.

"Part of it is because of that, but there's something else." Sakura said.

"What is it?" Tsunami asked.

"I cant talk about it." Sakura said.

"Why not?" Tsunami asked.

"Because I made a promise not to, and I already broke that promise." Sakura said.

"Well, I think I know what its about anyways, and its fine that you don't want to talk about it. If you ever want to talk to me about anything, you can write me any time. Now lets get to bed. You 're leaving tomorrow and you'll need your strength." Tsunami said.

Sakura felt that she should talk to someone about this, otherwise she may never be able to get over it.

"Tsunami wait." Sakura said.

"Yes." Tsunami replied.

"I lied…I lied about how we were saved on the bridge." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Tsunami asked.

"Zabuza didn't kill Gato's men, it was the boy I brought here, he saved us." Sakura said.

"I had a feeling it was him…" Tsunami said.

Sakura was shocked, and didn't expect this from Tsunami.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"He saved me and Inari from Gato's men just before he headed toward the bridge." Tsunami said. "At that moment I felt that he would be our savior, and I guess he was yours as well."

Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled the mist headband.

"He gave this to me just before he left." She said.

Tsunami smiled and had a good feeling about him.

"Does anyone know you have that?" she asked.

"Sasuke, that why it's ripped up." Sakura said.

"I take it Sasuke doesn't like him." Tsunami asked.

"No, he was furious when he found out what really happened." Sakura explained. "I don't know why. Naruto saved us. Sasuke should be grateful that he's not dead."

"Sasuke has a lot of pride, much like a lot of boys. I take it your feelings about him have changed." Tsunami said.

Deep down Sakura still had some feeling for him, but they were no where near what they use to be.

"Honestly I don't know…" she said.

"Is there someone else in the picture?" Tsunami asked.

"I'm not sure. He just left, and made me promise me never to say his name, even when I think I'm alone and no one can hear me." Sakura said. "But I couldn't even keep my promise to him."

"I'm sure he would understand Sakura. I could tell that he had an impact on you, even when you brought him here." Tsunami said. "I have a feeling you will see him again."

"I hope so…" Sakura said.

"Come on, we'd better get to bed. You have a long journey tomorrow." Tsunami said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked throughout the sewer inside his mind until he found his partner's cage.

["What is it kid?"] Kyuubi asked.

"I need to know the location of the closest tailed beast." Naruto said.

["So the hunt has began, and what of you?"] Kyuubi asked.

"There is no need to worry about us." Naruto said.

["Very well. The closest is the Seven-Tails, in Takigakure."] Kyuubi said.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

["One question kid."] Kyuubi said. ["What happens when you have to take down the Mizukage?"]

Naruto didn't even think about that. The Mizukage was a jinchuriki just like him, and there was Utakata as well. Naruto couldn't bear the thought of killing anyone from his own village.

"I will have no part in their capture." Naruto said.

["Keep telling yourself that kid. Deep down you'll know you still had part in their deaths, and it'll eat you up inside."] Kyuubi said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto exited his mind and dwelled on what was just said to him.

'Mizukage-sama, Utakata…' Naruto though about his fellow jinchuriki.

As badly as it was, he couldn't find it in himself to kill them, and the Kyuubi was right. The more he thought about it, the more started eating at him.


	8. Chapter 8

[ Elfdrummer512 here. First off I want to thank everyone for R&R, and I know about my grammar & spelling. IDK what the issue is with my editor, but I'm working on that. Second I know the last chapter wasn't that good, and I'm sorry for that. I'm currently working on a few other fanfics, so it is a bit had to keep track with all the stories I have, but I will try to update all of my stories more often, and hopefully better grammar and spelling. Anyways thanks again for R&R this story, and fell free to check out my other stories.]

************************************************************************

Ch 8

Naruto had awoken in his bed in his family's mansion. He awoke feeling completely rested. The past few days have been hard on him, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He put his gear on and walked out of his room to meet with the other akatsuki. The place was pretty big, big enough for him to get a bit lost.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." said a guard from behind.

Naruto jumped.

"Oh. I'm sorry Naruto-sama." The guard said.

"No, it's fine." Naruto said. "Do you know where Na…Pein is?"

"Yes, he is with Konan on the top floor balcony." The guard said.

Naruto walked toward the balcony to find Pein and start the mission. As he walked he heard Kisame's voice, then Pein's. He continued to walk closer and thought he heard something about Kiri. At this point Naruto couldn't help but over hear Kisame and Pein's conversation. He walked closer until he could hear both of them clearly, and just listened.

"When did you hear of this?" Kisame asked Pein.

"This morning. I had guards in Kiri to search for the were abouts of the jinchuriki." Pein replied.

"I just don't know how we're going to tell Naruto." Kisame said.

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…" Pein started.

"No, I'll tell him…" Kisame said.

Kisame turned to Naruto and prepared to tell him the bad news.

"Naruto…Yagura is dead…" Kisame said.

Naruto almost went into shock when he heard the news. In some ways he hoped it was a dream, but at the same time he hoped it wasn't.

"Mizukage-sama is…dead, but how?" Naruto asked.

"Someone else wanted the Three-Tails power, but he didn't go down without a fight." Kisame said. "Just before he died, he used a reverse seal to extract the Three-Tails from himself, and released it into the wild."

"Does anyone know who it was?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru…" Pein said.

"Is Utakata ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Mizukage-sama made him leave the village. Orochimaru gave up on finding him." Kisame said.

Naruto was relieved to hear that one of them got away, but for how long could he stay hidden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry about your loss Kakashi." The Sandaime Hokage said to the copycat ninja.

"Seto died with honor, and his sacrifice was not in vain." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi, I know how you feel about losing your teammates. If you need any time off…" Hokage started.

"No Hokage-sama. I'll be fine. Its Sasuke and Sakura I'm worried about." Kakashi said. "They both haven't been themselves since they got back."

"This is their first tragedy in a mission, a sad day in a team life, but I've started searching for a replacement. Danzo suggested one of his ROOT trainees." Hokage said.

"Which one?" Kakashi asked.

"I believe Danzo said his name was Sai." Hokage said.

"When does he become a member of the team?" Kakashi asked.

"Tomorrow, officially. You are dismissed Kakashi." Hokage said.

Kakashi bowed and left the Hokage's office. The first thing he did was visit Seto's grave. He still blamed himself for his death, even though it wasn't his fault.

'I'm proud to have been your sensei, Seto.' Kakashi said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked throughout the village, trying to forget about the mission when someone came up from behind her and surprised her.

"Hey forehead." A blonde girl in purple said from behind.

Sakura jumped a bit, then turned around to glare at Ino.

"Ino, you pig." Sakura said.

"Hey, no need for name calling." Ino said.

Sakura's eye started to twitch as she controlled the urge to hit her across the village.

"You're the one who started the name calling." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, I haven't seen you since your mission." Ino said. "For a while I thought you weren't coming back."

"Yeah, I guess it has been a while." Sakura replied.

The two walked around the village until Ino caught sight of Sasuke training. Sakura saw the love stricken blonde's eyes glued to Sasuke.

"Hard to believe how lucky we are to have him in our village isn't it Sakura." Ino said.

Sakura didn't reply, which was unusual for her, and no know knew it better than Ino.

"What's wrong forehead?" she asked.

"What? Oh, nothing, nothings wrong…" Sakura replied.

"Really?" Ino asked sarcastically. "Then why don't you talk to Sasuke-kun."

"I see him everyday. It's not like I wont see hi on our next mission." Sakura said.

"Ok, who is he?" Ino asked.

"Who is who?" Sakura asked.

"The guy you met on your mission." Ino said.

'Damn…how did she find out?' Sakura thought. "I haven't told anyone, and Sasuke wouldn't tell anyone either."

Sakura tried to keep her cool and slip out of this without telling Ino anything.

"There was no other guy. I guess I've just gotten over Sasuke." Sakura said.

"So….does this mean you've given up on trying to be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha?" Ino asked.

"Yep." Sakura said.

"You mind if I take that place?" Ino asked

"Knock yourself out." Sakura replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'd like to start the meeting to introduce our newest member, Hidan." Pein said pointing to a man carrying a triple bladed red scythe, with a slashed Yugakure headband around his neck.

"Hidan, you will be paired with Kakazu." Pein said pointing to Kakazu. ""

"Now as most of you know, we start our main objective today, and thanks to Naruto, our search will be less of a hassle." Pein said. "Which of the tailed beasts is the closest?"

"The Seven Tailed in Takikagure." Naruto replied.

"Anything on the others?" Itachi asked.

"No, Kyuubi will only tell me which one is closest." Naruto said.

"I meant the one in Kiri." Itachi said.

Naruto paused for a second, and thought about what Itachi asked.

"Naruto?" Pein asked.

"Pein, I'm sorry, but I can't go after Utakata." Naruto said.

"WHAT!?" Hidan shouted. "WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"

"Utakata is a nin of Kiri like me and Kisame. I just can't find it in myself to attack…" Naruto started.

"So what. I killed all of my neighbors in the name of Jashin, and I didn't give a flying fuck about it." Hidan said.

"Hidan that's enough." Pein said. "What you did for the reason is your business, but you will NOT disrespect your comrades, especially your seniors."

"WHAT?! This little punk is my superior?" Hidan asked.

"We all are, Hidan. Now shut up and pay attention." Kakazu said to his new partner.

"Naruto, I will not make you attack your fellow nin, but we do need to know his location." Pein said.

"Easier said than done." Naruto said.

"How so?" Pein asked.

"Utakata controls bubble jutsu. It's completely harmless, but it causes illusions that rival sensei's." Naruto said.

"Come again?" Itachi asked.

"Utakata specialized in infiltration. Since he used his bubble jutsu he could create any illusion. He's never been captured, or caught, and he'll be able to evade us as well, not to mention he can control the Six-Tails with this illusion." Naruto explained.

"So the Six-Tails will be a challenge?" white Zetsu asked.

["Maybe so, but he can only hide for so long."] black Zetsu added.

"I'll give you the general area he is in, but that's all I can do." Naruto said.

"That will be enough Naruto." Pein said. "Konan, Naruto and I will search for the Seven Tails. The rest of you will keep in search of anything or anyone that could be useful to us. If by any chance you run into a jinchuriki do whatever it takes to capture it. You are all dismissed. Naruto, pack a weeks worth of supplies, we're leaving soon."

Everyone walked out and Naruto packed up and was ready for his first mission as an akatsuki. He had some mixed feelings about a few things he had to do. He decided to consult the only person who knew how he was feeling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

["Feeling regret?"] Kyuubi asked.

"For killing Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

["Very funny."] Kyuubi said. ["For what you're about to do?"]

"Not really. I don't know the host, why should I care?" Naruto asked.

["My host before you was the same way you were."] Kyuubi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

["When you lived in Konoha, the way the villagers treated you, it was the same way as my former host."] Kyuubi said.

"What does that have to do with me?"

["Most jinchuriki go through the same torment from their own village, and it's possible that this host has gone through the same torment as you did."] Kyuubi said.

"Everyone has problems." Naruto said.

["I'm just saying there's a chance to meet someone who know exactly how you feel, and you're going to kill them"] Kyuubi said.

"Mizukage-sama, and Utakata didn't go through torment. The village practically worshiped them." Naruto said.

["So, how do you feel about turning Utakata in?"] Kyuubi asked.

"I'm not turning him in. I'm just telling them where he generally is." Naruto said.

["Face it kid, he has to die for this goal. Kisame knows this, and accepts it. Why not you?"] Kyuubi asked.

"Kisame didn't train with Utakata like I did, and I know he'll be the biggest challenge of all." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

["You seem confident."] Kyuubi said.

"I am." Naruto said.

Naruto disappeared from the sewer and left the Kyuubi alone again.

["Poor kid, he's already in denial….But he'll learn sooner or later."] Kyuubi said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto. It's time to head out." Pein said.

Naruto walked over to Pein, and Konan. He saw that Pein changed his body to his Animal Path, this was the first time Naruto saw him in thee body. Although it unnerved him a bit, he though Nagato had a good reason behind it. They exited Ame to find their first target.


End file.
